


【授权翻译】氧化反应/Oxidation

by Adeline1895



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Artist AU, Artists, Dream Sex, Dreams, Drug Abuse, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magical Realism, Modern Art, Oil Painting, Painting, Sherlock is a painter, lots of cigarettes, painter, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 49,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline1895/pseuds/Adeline1895
Summary: SH是伦敦最著名的油画家之一，但在面临即将来临的画展时却意外陷入了灵感枯竭。直到一位客户找上门来，恳求他为自己在战场上牺牲的弟弟JW画一幅肖像。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oxidation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266517) by [abbykate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/abbykate). 



**氧化反应**

**Oxidation**

 

 

 

 

当油画逐渐干燥，画中的水分并不会随之蒸发。相反，油彩颜料会随着时间的流逝而不断氧化变硬，这个过程永不停止。

 

 

 

 

**第一章**

 

 

_夏洛克·福尔摩斯：奇迹背后_

 

2010年的春天，这个街区排起了长长的队伍，不分种族阶级和年龄的人们都在此时此刻汇聚于此，只为了一个原因：现象级油画家夏洛克·福尔摩斯的“油画II”画展。我自己也已经在这里排了三次队，与福尔摩斯的粉丝群共度了惊奇的几个小时。那些油画看上去是如此的富有生命力，以至于一位粉丝忍不住惊呼“我好像看到画中的女王陛下活过来了！”福尔摩斯本人在以前的采访中也曾谈到过他作品中的“预期生命力”，这种“生命力”不仅在于要精准描摹作画对象的外在容貌，同时也要求在画中着力展现对方难以捉摸的神态。正如这一系列画展的策划人艾琳·艾德勒所说：“自托马斯·劳伦斯的时代以来，第一次出现一位如此富有文艺复兴气质与天赋的画家，他不仅可以与迭戈·委拉斯开兹一较高低，在对细节的观察与处理上甚至可以媲美达芬奇。毫无疑问，毫无例外，他就是我们时代的达芬奇。”

 

“真可笑。”当看完前文之后，福尔摩斯不带任何讽刺意味地说，“我可对雕刻马和研究铜器没有任何兴趣。”福尔摩斯是个衣着时尚，眼睛蔚蓝的男人，坐在他对面，感觉就像和与他的某幅画作共处一样。又或者说，他给我的感觉就像是个出身上流社会，拒人于千里之外，却又事事仔细一丝不苟的缓刑监督官员。只有在遇到提问的时候，福尔摩斯才开口说话。而在回答问题之前，他总是会刻意停顿一下，讲他手里特制的无滤嘴香烟移到一只尤其正常的烟灰缸里抖落烟灰，然后再换上一个足够舒服的坐姿。他身上没有任何显眼的配饰，没穿昂贵的鞋，也没有戴隐形眼镜。在这个艺术家们依靠纹身、大麻、没洗的头发和破洞牛仔裤争相哗众取宠的年代，福尔摩斯是他们中绝对的异类。

 

福尔摩斯从不与找上门来的客户和潜在的作画对象相处过多的时间，因为对他而言“并不是所有的客户都能够成为作画对象，也不是所有的作画对象都必须是找上门来的客户”。福尔摩斯绝不浪费任何一个珍贵的瞬间，有时他与客户的会面甚至不超过五分钟。“我只画我观察到的东西。”但只与作画对象相处这么短暂的时间，又要完成这么复杂的作品，看起来似乎是不可能完成的任务。对此福尔摩斯的看法是“对于一些不懂观察的傻瓜来说也许是不可能的，比如所有不是我的人。但我就是我，所以这个问题是没有意义的。”福尔摩斯并不在意同侪间的相互竞争，比如詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂先生的《乏味》一作最近在泰特现代美术馆的展出引发了轰动，但福尔摩斯对此不予置评。福尔摩斯还曾在2008年遭受到可卡因丑闻的重挫，当时他正在蛇形画廊举行的画展状况也一落千丈，直到最近这场风波才有所平息。

 

_福尔摩斯的最新一场画展，简称“油画 III”，将于9月1日在国家肖像美术馆展出，订票请拨打020 7306 0055。_

_凯·雷利，卫报_

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“永远都不就是永远都不。”夏洛克站在洗手池边，朝镜子里的自己大吼道。他湿漉漉的发卷看起来乱透了，但他的手指却在不断地给他的刷子上松节油，他反复重复着这个动作直到刷子上的白貂毛变干变硬，“永远，都不。不管他们再怎么说。”

 

他仍然可以听到他身后的画布和它们的残迹正向他发出冷嘲热讽的声音，那声音让他浑身发毛，羞耻感开始在他心里凝结成块，浮动在他的皮肤之下。九月份的画展？这怎么可能？

 

他已经画过了所有人，所有他感兴趣的人。如果真的还有他没画过的人能引起他的兴趣，那就只能去找找坟墓里的死人了。但是翻看已故者的旧照片这个办法从来都没有用，他们照片中的样子简直就是尴尬的合集，完全错误的眼神，完全错误的鼻子，完全错误的右手腕，完全错误的手指。简直是大错特错……每当他们变成照片中的人物时，他们就好像完全成了自私自利的混蛋。

 

他什么也不剩了。整个伦敦乃至整个世界都没有了让他再次动笔的欲望，更不可能有任何东西能帮助他及时赶上接下来的展出。在即将到来的九月。在肖像美术馆。

 

夏洛克向沙发走去，仰面躺下，用手遮住脸。他闭上了眼睛。现在他可以体会到那种感觉了：泯然众人。空虚渺茫，处处桎梏，只剩憎恨与仇恶。他向思维宫殿内部潜去，直到进入了最深处的房间。在那里，绝望开始持续发酵，它显得如此阴险而贪得无厌。“东风来了，夏洛克。”他听到迈克罗夫特的声音像风声一样灌进他的耳朵，“她要来带走你了！”

 

但在黑暗完全吞噬他之前，他放在胸前的手机开始震动，带来一个新邮件的消息。他睁开眼睛，用拇指将它解锁。他快速地喃喃读过：“亲爱的福尔摩斯先生：我的名字是哈莉叶·华生，我希望能与您见面，时间可以由您定，我只有一个特殊的请求……”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“为什么找到我？”

 

他海绵般的声音充满了这个意料之外的混乱的小客厅。明显是对亲密感的恐惧。一个这么小，这么简单的地方，墙上贴着壁纸，到处都是奇奇怪怪的小物件，实在是难免会令人发笑。她做梦都想不到这位知名画家会住在这样一个地方，更别说亲眼见到这些不搭调的摆设了。他用的油画颜料都在哪里？墙上根本就没有任何一幅画，只有一只怪异的牛头骨，上面挂着一副耳机。

 

太奇怪了。

 

至于画家他自己，看起来倒很像杂志上的照片，但要比想象中的高一些，瘦窄的臀部和精致的躯干，他正要弯下身体去捡起他抽的第三支烟。而且他很瘦，太瘦了，他有两条又细又长的腿，其中一条正随意地轻轻摆动着。

 

他是一切她难以想象的所在。一尘不染，不可亵渎，如同雕塑一般。无动于衷，茕茕孑立。

 

但她依旧认为，如果有人一直追寻这种超脱俗世，不食烟火的美丽，那福尔摩斯的美就无可比拟。就像她弟弟约翰那样，约翰就一定会爱上他的。

 

“你是唯一的人选，福尔摩斯先生。”她答道，努力保持她声音中的冷静与直率，“而且，我听说你喜欢挑战。”他黑色睫毛下的眼睛从她身上匆匆瞥过。她尽可能地不为他的眼神而退缩，转而把手沿着裤边不露痕迹地放下去。她的手心满是汗水。 _天啊，我大概需要喝两杯——不，我不该喝酒，对不起，约翰，对不起。_

 

“我不知道是谁告诉你我喜欢挑战的，华生小姐，但那不尽不实。”他说，“我不得不承认，你所做出的一切努力都让人无比感动，虽然微不足道，但是重在过程。不过我可以向你保证，对着一张旧照片完成的肖像画永远都只能得到一个令人失望的结果。”他女性化的嘴角优雅地弯曲起来，吐出一口烟雾，飘向了天花板，“日安。哈德森太太会送你出去的。”

 

他捻灭了剩下的烟头，站起来伸直手臂，做出一个送客的姿势。他的手指看起来就像是与他画笔手柄一样的木头所制成的。

 

“不，我恐怕不能离开，直到您同意为止。”哈莉说。她的肩膀僵硬，向后压进扶手椅后背已经磨损的织物里。这样做让她感到更安心，更坚强。“我觉得很有意思，福尔摩斯先生，您看上去好像不愿意尝试任何新事物。我真不敢相信您会是这么保守的人。而且您叫我哈莉就行了。”

 

“我还没说清楚吗， _华生小姐？_ ”他把全部注意力都集中到了她身上。她正靠在座椅上，脸上的神情像石头一样坚硬，嘴唇紧紧地抿起来。约翰肯定会笑话她这幅样子，就像他经常做的那样。总是那样，总是那样，约翰总是会露出那样的笑容，在他把她抱起来，又随便把她扔向哪个方向去的时候。

 

“我弟弟是个英雄。他是个英雄。对不起，他曾经是个英雄，他现在已经过世了。”她急忙纠正自己的话，“我知道你大概已经听过不少这样的故事了，但我要告诉你的一切都是真的。在伦敦的时候，他保护他的病人。在战场上的时候，他保护他的一整支小队。他也保护我。不仅仅是因为他穿着那身愚蠢的军队制服，而是因为约翰就是那样的一个人——他不需要一身制服来证明他自己。他生来就是一个优秀的军人。他生来就是一个好医生。他友善、温和、聪明，又让人感到安全。当他在你身边的时候，那种感觉就好像有一头秘密的小狮子在保护你。他从没有主动攻击过谁，但如果真的有人敢觊觎他所爱的一切，他一定会把那混蛋的胳膊也拧下来。”她清了清嗓子。她知道福尔摩斯在看着她，他在听。 _约翰，我在尝试，我会努力的。_

 

“他总是原谅我的过错。他不该那么做的。他不应该像那样无声无息地离开人世。人们应该了解他的故事，福尔摩斯先生。他们应该了解他的生平，他们应该了解他所做的一切，但除了来求你之外我再没有别的办法了。我不能去找莫里亚蒂和他的朋友莫兰，我也不能去找其他人。你是我弟弟最爱的画家，所以我只能来找你了。我曾经想过把他的故事写成书，但我没有那样的才华，我也找不到任何一首歌曲可以用来形容我弟弟，所以我只能依靠你了。求求你，重新考虑一下吧。求求你了。这是我欠他的，我欠约翰的，我一个人完成不了，我需要你的帮助才行。”

 

一声啜泣从他们身后传来。哈莉转过头去，看到那是带她进来的哈德森太太。老太太抹去了泪水，但还没完全冷静下来，“对不起，我很抱歉。”她举起手来以示歉意，又走下楼梯去了。

 

夏洛克锋利的眼神有一点游移，但很快又转回到哈莉身上。他注视着她的眼神就像一把要解剖她的手术刀。哈莉微微张了张嘴，她还想继续求他。

 

“他比你小，但小不了多少。”夏洛克打断了她，“不超过两年，更有可能是十八个月，也可能是十四个月。你们同父同母吗？”夏洛克靠近她，举起一只手指放到嘴唇和鼻尖前。她能感觉到他靠的很近。

 

哈莉慢慢点了点头。她轻轻地呼吸着，而夏洛克喘着气。他睁大了眼睛。“明天再来。”他说，“哈德森太太会为你安排时间。”他转身离开，从他的西装外套口袋里拿出手机，“而且你要准备付款。”

 

“所以你答应了吗？”哈莉没有笑，夏洛克也没有转过身来。他的拇指划过亮起的手机屏幕。

 

“明天再来。”

 

她还没来得及再次确认，哈德森太太就抓着她的手臂把她拖出了客厅。哈莉抬头看着画家在他客厅的窗口前走来走去，伦敦稀薄的阳光加深了他身上独特的气质。唯独只在此刻，夏洛克身上逐渐显露出人性的影子来，甚至超越他们刚刚那一整场谈话。他把手机放进口袋里，又像魔术戏法一样取出了一支烟。他的脸一直隐匿在窗框边缘，怎么也不肯透露出他真正的面容。

 

“走吧，孩子。”哈德森太太用母亲一样温柔的语气对她说，她们慢慢走下楼梯，脚下颤动着木头的和鸣。“悄悄告诉你，夏洛克他不太喜欢早起，所以你打算明天什么时候来？”

 

 

 

***

 

 

_需要帮忙_

_今晚八点半_

_老地方见_

_SH_

_怎么了？_

_不准问_

_真烦人_

_那今晚再说吧_

_咱们约好了_

_嗯_

 

 

“她居然敢说你保守！”维克多贴在夏洛克左耳边的发际线旁边笑边说。

 

走廊空空荡荡。哈德森太太知道现在他每天都在干什么，所以早早地就回避了。维克多把他挤到楼梯间的墙上，朗姆酒的味道，灼热的呼吸，还有他身上惯常的气息像虫群一样侵蚀着夏洛克感官。

 

他的手在夏洛克西装外套下面游走，夏洛克贴着他的脖子发出低吼声。此时此刻，夏洛克只在心里暗中祈祷着他能比现在再高三英寸——再三英寸就好了——这样他就能完成大学以来的愿望，如愿以偿地压倒这个混蛋一次，让他在肾上腺素的飙升里感官过载直到窒息。

 

“真的吗？夏洛克，你很保守吗？”维克多的嘴唇轻轻扫过他的耳廓，血液就全部涌去那里。夏洛克突然又推开他，一拳砸在他的西装马甲上。

 

“不准再说了。”他们的嘴唇又碾在了一起，维克多的胡茬扎在他的皮肤上，他最喜欢这种感觉。维克多的嘴唇在不说话的时候最好，就是这个道理。这个混蛋总是知道的太多了。但他亲吻着夏洛克，就好像夏洛克是用冰淇淋和甜奶油做成的，又或者全宇宙的氧气都只储存在夏洛克的肺里，那是他唯一能够呼吸的方式。

 

夏洛克用膝盖抵住他的腹股沟，换来维克多一声不雅的呻吟。维克多喘息着，不断地推挤着胯部，他的老二抵在夏洛克纤细的腿间。他的手滑过夏洛克肋间的丝绸衬衫，把他挤得更近 _哦上帝太棒了就这样哦上帝我想要哦上帝我想要但是我不能但我真的想要我想要咬你的肩膀你的左肩对就是那里就是那里我想要我想要我必须要这样做我必须我必须要这样做_

 

“啊！”维克多猛地扭开了头，“你在干什么？”

 

夏洛克睁开眼睛，发现他的拇指在维克多的肩膀上挖出了一个洞来，其他手指正紧紧捏着他的肩头。他松开了手，手指却还在不断颤抖着。他定了定神，又伸展了几下手指，直到指关节处渐渐恢复了血色。维克多皱着眉头，耐心等待着他的解释。“我……”夏洛克费劲地说，“我也不知道是怎么回事。我……”

 

维克多用另一只手揉了揉肩膀，嘲笑道：“你把我当成手机要解锁了吗？”他故作轻松地笑着，露出一口漂亮的牙齿，开始边走上楼梯边解开他衬衫的纽扣。

 

维克多肌肉结实的腿和修长的手臂总能让夏洛克感到他的床小到了不恰当的地步。但只有在维克多抓住他的腰，把他整个人抱到他身上来的时候，夏洛克骄傲的大脑才终于肯承认他们终究只是肉体凡胎，需要在此刻回归到神圣原始的肉体交融。

 

他抚摸着维克多的脸，指尖游走在他颌骨的两侧。维克多皮肤的触感让他回忆起他们曾经一起度过的年轻岁月，沾染烟酒的恶习与伦敦的艰难时日竟然也没能迫使他改变分毫。

 

“你想怎么来？”维克多慢慢地问。 _他的眼睛湛蓝，今天看上去是浅蓝色，有时候又会偏绿一些，噢不它们是非常非常浅的蓝色很容易画出巧夺天工的感觉来只要选择合适的画具从瞳孔开始用755英寻乌木黑还有116钛白，钛白粉不要太多不要太多不要太多最好，最好它们会在光源下闪烁然后是虹膜他想要虹膜365天蓝色他想要我快看116钛白钛白钛白他的脉搏钛白白色白色空白_

 

“嘘，别说话，”维克多把手放在夏洛克的小腹旁边，打开了一瓶润滑剂。夏洛克的身体为这声音而颤抖着。“这样怎么样？”他稍微起身，帮夏洛克保持平衡，他的身体在努力中起起伏伏。他真是太好了。夏洛克闭上了眼睛。“我好久没有认真观察过你的脸了。”夏洛克抱着他的肩膀，把脸埋在他的颈窝，嘴唇贴上那里的动脉血管。当维克多沾满润滑的手指轻轻扫过他的入口时，夏洛克的呼吸几乎就要停滞了。

 

一开始那只手指只在他的入口处逗弄着。维克多总是这样。夏洛克向前挪动了一点，迫使手指进入到他身体里，他深吸一口气，头用力向后仰去。“来吧，”他急切地说，“我不能，我不能，你知道我不能——”

 

“你可以，而且你会的。”维克多说，“放轻松，把你自己交给我，”他亲吻着夏洛克的胸口，“让我来，”又一次亲吻，“我会照顾好你。”他的舌头沿着夏洛克的锁骨往下，一路留下灼烧般滚烫的痕迹，最后停在了他咽喉的空洞处。热潮在他身体翻滚涌动，又变成液体滴落出来，夏洛克只能发出一声迫切的呻吟。维克多又加了一根手指。

 

向下看去，夏洛克能看到维克多的小臂肌肉收缩扭曲，收缩扭曲收缩。他的动作缓慢而彻底。最长的手指终于触到了他的前列腺 _574正黄色条纹条纹正黄色535镉柠黄哦上帝哦上帝哦上帝哦上帝哦上帝_

 

夏洛克的视线边缘像纸一样碎裂开来。他的臀部随着维克多的手摆动着，满是汗水的额头抵在维克多左肩上。他的嘴唇抚慰般地贴上维克多的肩膀。当夏洛克的牙齿咬住他的肩关节时，维克多发出了一声痛呼，但并没有出言阻止。相反的，维克多的左手穿过他们汗湿的腿间，握住了夏洛克的阴茎，用力挤压着它来引起夏洛克的注意。现在他的后穴已经由三根手指扩张好了，前面也承受着猛烈的攻势，夏洛克随着快感起伏跌宕着，他控制不住自己的声音。“噢我的天，我的天。”

 

“还以为你不会开口要了呢。”维克多在他耳边说着，他把自己的阴茎推进去，没遇到什么阻力。夏洛克随着他加快的动作把腿张得更开，他的手捏住夏洛克的大腿。他不很温柔，反而一次比一次更用力，但夏洛克依旧贪婪地从中索取着。

 

夏洛克夹紧他，试验着，他的身体想在不太熟悉的情况下回忆起该怎么做。维克多叫出声来。

 

“我操，你记得，对不对？你当然记得，你这完美的家伙。”

 

夏洛克慢慢动着，配合着维克多浅浅的抽插，快感就好像要完全摧毁他。夏洛克的后穴夹紧他，手在维克多脑后交缠着。维克多更用力地向上操着他，用手捏住他的一侧乳头，又亲吻了另一侧。夏洛克弓起背，迎合着他的动作。

 

他们拥有相似的卷发，只不过维克多的头发颜色更淡些，比夏洛克的头发更柔软，现在因为汗水和指尖而变得疯狂卷曲起来。弓起更高，抽插更重，夏洛克骑着他 _向下向下该死的向下夏洛克我告诉过你直到他必须不行必须哦上帝啊太棒了必须要向后倒带着维克多一起倒下去贴在他的胸口必须要让他再碰到那个点一次就像这样_

 

维克多不为所动。他保持着抽插的动作，但当他试图起身的时候，夏洛克抱住了他，双臂在他背后交缠展开。他一次又一次地用他完美的男中音呻吟乞求着，维克多立刻接到指示，继续保持着他的节奏。维克多把头埋进夏洛克的颈间，他灼热的呼吸喷洒在夏洛克的皮肤上，汗液冷却了又重新冒出来。

 

终于，维克多在他们紧贴的身体之间挤进了一只手，开始撸动夏洛克的阴茎。他的手毫不费力地上下滑动着，收紧又放松，用拇指按压着头部的窄缝，一次，两次， _140珍珠白虹彩白色空白画布空白空白空无一物116钛白粉钛白还要更白哦操哦上帝啊……_ 太远了，就好像他根本不在那里，夏洛克感觉到泄密的情绪在他身体里颤抖震动着，最终爆炸开来。

 

“我的天，夏洛克！”维克多的声音听起来就像从遥远之地传来。

 

之后，维克多从他的烟盒里偷拿了一支烟，坐在床边，裤子已经穿好了。“我知道你不想谈，但是去他妈的，我刚刚完事，又特别好奇。”他说着，猛吸了一口气。夏洛克始终都能感觉到第一支烟的烟雾在他喉咙深处灼烧。他看到那支烟在维克多修长的指尖捻转，心里却记挂着那些手指实际上是多么的有力。他仰躺在枕头上，微微抬了抬眉毛，维克多就凑近来。

 

“你到底想对我的肩膀做什么？我觉得我可能会留下个淤伤。”他扭头看自己的左肩，“它是不是还在流血？”

 

“没怎么流血。”夏洛克突然觉得这些对话无比乏味，“你受过更糟的伤。”他想去抢走维克多手上的香烟，但是维克多叼着烟转过去了，他看向天花板的眼睛蓝得就像冰块。维克多穿上衬衫站了起来，这个偷东西的混蛋。

 

“所以就这样了？没有答案？你只是想尝试点新花样？老天，永远都是你和你的那些实验。”维克多扣上了他衬衫的最后一颗扣子，他的西装马甲依旧敞着。夏洛克朝他眨着眼睛。维克多停下手里的动作，望着他，烟雾升腾的背后露出他棱角分明的鼻子，泛红的脸颊和干燥的头发。

 

“维克多，你觉得我真的能搞定九月份的画展吗？”夏洛克十分严肃地问。维克多也转过来朝他眨眼。夏洛克把目光转向别处，从床头柜上捡起一支烟点燃了。维克多抽完了他手上的最后一口烟，然后把它捻灭的烟灰缸里。他走过去把烟灰缸放到夏洛克面前的床头柜上。他靠的很近，几乎要完全贴在眼前这个比他小一点的年轻男人身上。夏洛克深吸了一口气。维克多身上混合着烟和性爱的气味，而且他还依旧光顾伊斯灵顿那个该死的干洗店，不管他们已经洗坏了他多少件衬衫。念旧的傻瓜。

 

“这个世界上还没有你搞不定的事呢，夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”他简单地答道。为了强调他的话，他又在夏洛克紧蹙的眉间落下一个温柔的吻。

 

“我可能需要你的帮助——”

 

“又是做你的模特吧？我不可能永远给你做模特的。”维克多反驳道，“如果我每次见到她老人家的时候都带去一股眼下英联邦到处弥漫的淫气，女王陛下可能会不太高兴。”

 

“我又不能代表英联邦。再说我觉得女王陛下会希望她的特工们在每个方面都足够出色。”

 

“好吧，你可不知道这个。”维克多说着向门口走去了，“该死，我的围巾去哪了——”他用手指轻轻敲着他的锁骨。夏洛克喜欢看他的锁骨在光源下显得突出的样子。一直都是这样。

 

“在栏杆上。”夏洛克在一阵新鲜的烟雾中说道。

 

“啊，好吧。如果有需要就给我打电话——唉，算了，你一向都我行我素的，不是吗？回见了，夏洛克。”他走出卧室，跑下楼梯，中途只停下来一次，伸手去拿了放在楼梯上的围巾。

 

然后他走了，夏洛克却无法摆脱他刚刚背叛了某些东西的感觉。

 

或者说背叛了某个人。

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

迈克罗夫特像平日里一样用手掌转动着伞柄，地毯上的凹痕陷得更深。“郁郁寡欢”，他想起有关他弟弟的调查报告。这个“不孚众望”的天才现在正盘腿坐在地上，被一叠又一叠的纸张包围在中间，它们中间没有一张是初具形状的草图，甚至连信手涂鸦也算不上。只是速涂速涂和无穷无尽的宣泄情绪的速涂。不过迈克罗夫特尤其喜欢他的新躺椅。

 

“为什么你不自己想想办法？”他嗅了嗅空气中的味道，“特雷弗昨晚在这儿过夜，我猜以你们现在的关系来说，没有什么是开不了口的。”迈克罗夫特不打算出言讥讽他弟弟，所以他也没有这么做。他只是在陈述事实。夏洛克的脸红到了耳根，他绷紧了肩膀坐直身子，假装自己毫不在乎。

 

“如果我说错了就尽管纠正我，虽然我从来都不会说错。但一个经理人的职业难道不就是该管好他们所有的奢侈品，包括浮夸丑陋的腕表吗？顺便请收下我对你孤独终老的躺椅最真诚的道歉。”

 

当他说这些话的时候，他并没有看他哥哥。他就好像是朝迈克罗夫特身边的空气无端开火，毫不收敛自己的放肆态度。如果他不总是这样惹人生气的话，那他还有那么一点可能是讨人喜欢的。只是一些无伤大雅的小玩笑而已。

 

“我很肯定你的新客户哈莉叶·华生小姐能提供所有你想要的资料。”迈克罗夫特叹了口气，转而坐在了餐桌上，那张桌子看起来几周都没有放上过一顿正餐了，“所以你可以去找她要，完美的解决方案。”

 

“不行！”夏洛克坐在地上围拢的小巢穴里吼道。他怒视着他，又猛地把眼睛闭上，眼睑上像涟漪一样泛起小皱纹。他把手紧贴在腿侧，垂下了头。“这样做一切就都毁了！”

 

迈克罗夫特把手放在文件夹上，让它保持紧闭。他翘起一条腿静静等待着。他需要一个解释，但他没必要说出来。夏洛克会察觉到气氛的改变。迈克罗夫特继续等待着：调整了他的领带，他的腕表，还有他们父亲留下的图章戒指。夏洛克转过头去，最终面向书柜开口了。

 

“这就是全部的意义所在，迈克罗夫特。”他的声音低沉而缓慢。

 

他再次转过来，脸上闪烁着只有全心投入工作时才有的光彩，一心一意，火力全开，充满势不可挡的强大活力。迈克罗夫特立刻就意识到了他现在的状态。

 

“感受即真实。我会和所有华生上尉生前的好友谈话，我要画的是他们眼中的他。通过他们的眼睛来看，精准，完美，无微不至。在整个绘制过程中，我都不会以他的任何一张照片作为依据。这场画展会完全以‘眼中的他人’为主题。”夏洛克的眼睛一眨不眨，“你懂了吗？”

 

迈克罗夫特深吸一口气。“你知道我信任你，也信任你的才华。但你要确保这能行的通，我亲爱的弟弟。我们经不起你的再一次‘故态复萌’了——”

 

“我知道，迈克罗夫特。”

 

“那你知道莫里亚蒂和莫兰也在筹备画展吗？”

 

夏洛克瞪着他。

 

“他们九月份的画展主题将会是，噢，抱歉，我不得不原话引用了。”迈克罗夫特从内袋里拿出他的手机，尽可能慢地用手指解锁它，他很清楚这一举动会让夏洛克心急如焚，最终迫使他投入全部的注意力。他慢慢念道：

 

_“……而且，为了庆祝我们全新的伙伴关系，我们决定把首次联合画展命名为《伪天才之死》。这是一次兼收并蓄的多媒体展览，目的是揭露眼下伦敦艺术界某些伪天才不堪一击的真面目。尤其是对油画和油画画家而言，事情总不像它们看上去一样简单。”_

 

夏洛克咬紧了牙齿。

 

“你确定还要坚持你刚刚的提议吗？那样一个天马行空的想法。你也许应该考虑继续进修或者接受一个艺术家常驻职位。去美国怎么样？离远伦敦一点，你可以换换心情，也可以少分心。”迈克罗夫特轻声提议。

 

他曾经失败过一次，所以直到现在他也不确定他是否还能再次把夏洛克从堕落中拯救出来。他知道他不可能再把夏洛克关进另一所康复机构去了——他还记得脸色惨白的夏洛克穿着病号服蜷成一团的样子，就好像世间的一切都如此清晰明亮，只有夏洛克跌进了灰暗的深渊。迈克罗夫特从未见过他像那一刻一样接近死亡，无论是身体层面还是艺术层面。

 

他没办法再忍受一次了。他们都不能。

 

“我又不是小孩子了。”夏洛克厉声说，“我不需要建议，更不需要你的建议。我已经决定了。”

 

“华生小姐知道你的计划吗？”他的手指沿着伞的木柄上下滑动，指甲略微向上曲起。这个举动能让他的手保持忙碌，也可以防止他忍不住朝夏洛克发作。

 

“当然不。”夏洛克冷笑了一声，又把注意力转回了地上的字条，“推销是你的专长，哥哥，又不是我的。”

 

“那你也得保证让我有所推销，弟弟。”迈克罗夫特答道。他站起来穿上他的外套，把装着图片的文件夹又放回公文包里。没必要特意告诉夏洛克，反正夏洛克也听到他这么做了。

 

“下个访谈一小时之后开始。出去。”

 

“星期四要给我草图。”

 

没有回应。只有纸页翻动发出的沙沙声。

 

“星期四见。”迈克罗夫特拿起他的公文包和雨伞，走出去了。

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

至：Irene.Adler@nationalportraitgallery.co.uk

主题：“夏洛克·福尔摩斯，画展2014”

 

艾德勒女士：

 

最新的画展还没有正式命名，但将会是非比寻常的。

夏洛克将会摒弃传统的肖像画绘画方式，仅仅依靠访谈收集的信息来作画。他的目的是让艺术回归到最纯粹的形式——人类的感知。

我们期待着与您的画廊进一步合作。

 

此致，

MH

 

 

 

 

至：MHolmes@Holmes.com

主题：Re：夏洛克·福尔摩斯，展览2014

 

迈克罗夫特，

 

听起来很不错，男孩们！

但我们对此还有一些要求。我们需要拍摄一些夏洛克的访谈过程和他的绘画过程，经过剪辑之后会作为画展的开场视频播放，否则可能会引发一系列潜在的问题，观众将会向我们索要证据。我们不能再容忍再一次意外的发生了。

敬请理解。

保持联系。

 

IA

 

 

 

 

至：Irene.Adler@nationalportraitgallery.co.uk

主题：Re：Re：夏洛克·福尔摩斯，展览2014

 

理解。

 

迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“描述一下他的头。”夏洛克吸进一口烟雾。面前的受访者一边用他的胖手挥开烟雾一边露出了笨拙的笑容。夏洛克想知道他对这个问题是不是有所误解，但很快放弃了这个打算。他又抽了一口烟。

 

“他的眼睛是深色的……？”

 

“描述他的头，小斯坦福医生，不是描述他的脸。我说的是他的头，头骨的形状，大小，密度，任何骨质疏松的病症，凡此种种。”拜托，这家伙也算是个医生？

 

“噢。”漫长的停顿。夏洛克努力不去翻白眼。

 

要拿“无聊”来描述之前所有访谈都算是客气的。哈莉叶·华生一直在跟她酗酒的毛病作斗争，夏洛克不得不给她找了个康复小组，对她的访谈几乎都白费了。她的那份内疚感和美好的家庭回忆加起来等于无用功。

 

但至少她是个直系亲属，这样就够了。

 

“要不这样吧，”夏洛克接着说，“像你写尸检报告那样描述他。尽量用术语，我都能听懂。”迈克·小斯坦福医生点了点头，他的肩膀垂下来。未经任何提示，他闭上了眼睛。总算是在正轨上迈出了第一步。

 

“约翰个子不高，他的头也不算大，比较偏圆，没有明显的突起或异常现象。下颌骨完整，方正，侧面也可以看清。颧骨很薄，尤其是在旅行之后会显得更瘦。眼间距均匀，但他双眼都很深。没有牙齿问题。他的耳朵有一点突出。他的嘴唇很薄。他的下巴间有一道缝隙。”

 

_圆的头骨圆的北方血统苏格兰人就像哈莉叶一样，不是椭圆是圆形完美的圆形深色的眼睛大眼睛深陷的眼睛均匀的眼间距，他还说了，方下巴强壮强壮的矮个子男人军人和士兵方下巴光滑的带裂纹的下颚？颚骨骨骼结构一口好牙好好想想！把它们拼凑在一起好好想一想还有平均眼睛圆形，补充完整——_

 

“继续说，”夏洛克的手在画板上飞舞着，不断追踪溯源，“他身体的其余部分？”

 

_颈部细长肌肉健硕想一想想一想宽厚的眉形圆脸圆而棱角分明尖而光滑光滑军官军医威严没有在笑他怎么会笑呢？那是一个战火蔓延的地方所以方形下颚矮个子比平均身高要矮英国男人平均一米七五更矮但是更强壮那他的鼻子又是什么样呢？基于这种骨骼结构鼻子应该在这里很好很完美非常完美画这一部分需要用到手腕上尉约翰·哈米什·华生医生军人站在阳光下——_

 

小斯坦福没再说话了。他什么时候停下的？夏洛克慢下了手里铅笔涂抹的动作。

 

“你应该知道我再见到他的时候，他已经死了吧？”小斯坦福严肃地问。夏洛克叹了口气。

 

“我不仅知道这个，我还很清楚你叫他‘约翰’，所以你也不仅仅是一个验尸官而已。实际上你的工作根本就不是验尸官，小斯坦福医生。鉴于你的翻领实验室外套和你的鞋子，你应该是个解剖学教授和兼职全科医生。你是自愿参加了这次尸检，尽管尸检本来应该由别人负责，当然这也不是全部。你的脉搏加快，呼吸加重，额头冒汗，这是与创伤一致的情感反应。对于一个符合标准的医生医师来说，你不可能因为一具普通的遗体而产生这样强烈的情感反应，就算他是一位牺牲的战斗英雄也不会，更别说这具尸体还是完好无缺的了。所以你在他生前就跟他是朋友了，应该说是在他参军之前，或者说是你们都在圣巴索洛缪医院读书的时候。啊，是的，就是这样，你们在同一个学习小组，没准儿还是室友。你和约翰·华生是朋友，这是个无可反驳的事实。现在你可以跟我说说他的鼻子了。”

 

听他说这些的时候，对面的男人眼睛里涌出了泪水。这可真有意思。

 

_人为什么会哭呢？_

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

五张草图。十七场无聊透顶的访谈（还有一场带录像的！）就为了这五张（五张！）愚蠢透顶的草图。

 

不过既然它们都是出自夏洛克·福尔摩斯之手，也总是要比寻常俗物高出一大截来，这样看来这一天也没有完全浪费。抽完了最后一支烟，把它熄灭在茶杯碟里，夏洛克强迫自己保持清醒。这件事只剩最后一个解决方案，最简单的解决方案。至少不用到美国去。

 

第一步：搞到能迷晕一群非洲象的可卡因。第二步：给迈克罗夫特发短信，告诉他这场画展彻底搞砸了，这确实是个不可能完成的任务，从一开始就注定了失败（迈克罗夫特肯定会很高兴），应该早早听从他的建议才对（迈克罗夫特肯定乐不可支，他最喜欢别人向他低头认错以凸显他智商上的优越了）。第三步：嗑药嗑到魂游天外为止，还要再加上一针注射剂。

 

夏洛克用两只手指旋转着手机，思索着他是否有足够长的针头能扎进上腔静脉。要是能直接把药物注射到心脏里去就更好了，那他一定会快乐到发疯。但仍然，一个空的皮下注射直接穿透他的胸膛也能够上演这极尽精彩的最后一幕。就像十四世纪的佛兰德绘画一样。就像谋杀现场一样。夏洛克揉了揉他的肩膀。

 

“嘿，夏洛克，”哈德森太太敲了敲门框，问道，“你准备好见客人了吗？”

 

他把头靠在沙发扶手上看着她。哈德森太太今天穿了一件很衬她的紫色衣裙，这件衣服显得她气色很好，也很年轻。尽管夏洛克从未表达过对任何人的喜爱，但他也不得不承认：他肯定会想念哈德森太太。 _修改计划。第二步：给迈克罗夫特发短信，加上一条资助哈德森太太安度晚年的条款。修改完毕。_ 哈德森太太为了他做了那么多事，这是他唯一可以做出回报的了。他瞪着天花板。

 

“你哥哥下午要来。”哈德森太太一边叹息着一边踩着低跟鞋朝他走过来，帮他把地上揉成团的画稿重新铺开展平，“你最好还是穿件像样的衣服吧。”

 

“我他妈才不管。”他恶狠狠地加重了语气，远超措辞需要，“我他妈才不管迈克罗夫特想怎样，更不管我该穿什么衣服。”

 

“这话说得不老实，夏洛克·福尔摩斯，你自己也知道。家人永远是第一位的。你穿得好一点，你自己心里也更能过得去一点。”老太太用满是皱纹的手轻轻拍了拍他的头，“我炉子上正烤着司康饼呢，你也要吃点才行。”她满身的花香香水快让夏洛克喘不过气来了，但她还是在房间里走来走去，一边掸灰一边把房间里的东西都整理了一遍。

 

夏洛克眯起眼睛，任由自己躺在沙发里。整个背部陷进垫子里面，他重重地叹了口气。他在手机屏幕上不断滑动拇指，手机的光亮让他的眼睛缩成了一道缝隙。

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

_今晚九点过来，贝克街。_

_SH_

_我手机里有你的号码，_

_你不用再加上你的名字了。_

_那再加最后一次。_

_SH SH SH_

_我的天，夏洛克，_

_别这样吓人好吗？_

_我不是在吓人，_

_我只觉得有这个必要。_

_你还是洗个澡冷静一下吧。_

 

 

夏洛克把他的手机扔到客厅对面去。手机掉在地毯上，发出一个令人沮丧的声音，好在没有散架。不过离开了手机几米远，这种与外界断绝联系的感觉尽管虚无缥缈，却让人感觉很好。

 

夏洛克蜷成一团，下巴抵在膝盖上，用蓝色睡袍把自己裹起来，就好像折起了羽翼。这里真冷。也许他已经染上了感冒，也许是更重的病。但只有一件事是可以肯定的：夏洛克现在不太好。他的肩膀很痛，不知道为什么。他的膝盖时不时会抽搐，他的手时不时会发抖，真是让人烦心。这一切都没有任何意义。

 

所以这大概就是“结束的开始”了。他在很长一段时间里都保持着这种分崩离析的状态，反正没有任何事是有意义的。天赋和技巧——不管是什么——都已经离弃了他，他现在就像个维多利亚时代的街头流浪儿。连一个人形的东西都画不出来，更别说一整幅全身像了。他已经好几周没有混合过颜料或者挂起过画布，但他骄傲的自尊心绝不允许他冒险去看一眼他作画对象的照片，哪怕是瞥一眼也不行。

 

他终于找到了足以将他毁灭的对象，他知道这一点就像他知道任何事一样。令人震惊（伤心）的是，那竟然不是毒品。诺桑伯兰第五燧发枪团医疗官约翰·华生上尉的肖像将成为油画家夏洛克·福尔摩斯的最后一幅作品。

 

他反复思考着这些问题，把下颚骨和膝盖用力地挤在一起。这个动作可以让他分心，也能让他平静下来，就像信步徘徊在迷宫里，不去想牛头怪是否正藏于迷宫身处的某个地方。

 

“精彩绝伦！”没一会儿，他就听到了一个不知道是从哪传来的声音。“真是太棒了！”那声音又说。

 

夏洛克睁开眼睛。

 

这个声音听起来不像是讽刺或者嘲笑，所以绝对不是迈克罗夫特，也不像是维克多。哈德森太太究竟把什么人放进来了？又是个该死的访谈对象？

 

夏洛克坐起来，他的血液飞快地涌动着，身体因为肾上腺素的飙升而颤抖。他稳住自己的呼吸，站起来越过小茶几向那个闯入者走去。

 

一个矮个子男人正以恰到好处的姿势倚在他一片狼藉的桌子旁边，翻看着他的画稿。当翻到约翰·华生那张速写的时候他停了下来，尽管那幅画潦草不堪，只有一个大概的骨骼结构，甚至连面部特征也不明显，几乎算不上一张脸。男人的手指跟随着夏洛克的笔触在画上游移着，脸上逐渐露出笑容。“这真是非同凡响。”

 

“你知道你大声说出来了吗？”夏洛克决定冒这个险，这些话好像都是他不由自主吐出来的。

 

“噢，很抱歉，我这就停下。”但是那个男人没有转过身来，也没有把他的手从画稿上移开。

 

“不，我的意思是……”夏洛克结结巴巴地说，他赶紧把身上的睡袍弄直，又把腰带紧紧地束起来，“我的意思是，人们通常都不会这么说。”

 

“那人们通常都会怎么说？”现在，男人终于转过身来。 _蓝，308靛蓝？不，318普鲁士蓝，普鲁士蓝，318蓝色如此之深，看起来已经接近棕色，但它是蓝。深蓝深蓝普鲁士蓝1706年首次被发明，无毒，尽管制作过程中会用到氰化盐，而且几乎完全不溶于水。它具有立方晶格分子结构，所以不可能完全准确地在电脑屏幕和照片上表现出来。从上方和侧面读取光，它看起来是那么的蓝，多用于组织病理学方面的研究，以检测活检标本中铁的过度存在，午夜的蓝，与黎明完全相反的蓝。如此的蓝，以至于它快要接近黑色了，但并不，那是纯粹的蓝色——_ ** _约翰·华生有一双蓝色的眼睛。_**

 

夏洛克眨了眨眼睛。约翰·H·华生，军人和医生，挚爱的兄弟与信赖的朋友，正朝他露出笑容，静静等待着。夏洛克清了清嗓子，又走近了一点。

 

“一般来说，我的作画对象都说不出我草稿的优点。”他谨慎地说，“更别说他们中还有一部分是死人了。”

 

约翰仍然笑着。“啊，原来是这样。”他说。他又转过去看那些画。

 

夏洛克不知道作何回应。他不能动，也说不出话来，更不记得他做过任何事会造成这种强烈的情感反应。香烟的气味一如往常，他的住处也没有发生丝毫改变。所以按逻辑来说，这一切都没有发生，根本就不可能发生。

 

但它发生了。

 

一位早就在战场上牺牲的军人，现在正活生生地站在他的公寓里面，来回看着那些一无是处的画稿，用手去触碰它们。他真的要比平均身高矮上那么一点，但看起来无比真实，像是个实际的存在。鬼魂会是实际的存在吗？

 

“你为什么会在这里？”夏洛克低声问。公寓里安静的可怕。

 

“这重要吗？”约翰耸耸肩。然后他挺直了肩膀，标准的军队姿势。“很高兴见到你，福尔摩斯先生。”他向夏洛克伸出手，夏洛克握住他的手，感觉到约翰手掌的粗糙与光滑。

 

夏洛克的手更大些，手指也显得更长。当他的眼神从他们紧握的手慢慢移到约翰脸上时，他止不住地一颤。那种强烈的感觉几乎要让他头发竖起开裂。那是震惊，是灵感，是出乎意料的喜悦。

 

“叫我夏洛克就好了。”他终于又能说话了。约翰点了点头，稍微有点脸红。 _250赭石是完美的他的脸颊耳廓与鼻尖25他完美的圆的鼻子混合混合混合208使颜色更自然混合208与250颜色更深，他的脖子他的手背，长时间的阳光灼烧晒黑了一次又一次，棕褐色但手腕不是，阿富汗，他曾经去过那里，但他的嘴唇是无可比拟的赭石色而假如他的嘴唇是这种颜色那就意味着_ ——夏洛克不再想下去。

 

“你在盯着我看。”约翰笑着说。他走过夏洛克身边，轻轻碰到了他手臂上包裹的蓝色丝绸。“这个地方真不错，肯定价格不菲吧？”约翰问。

 

夏洛克眯起眼睛。一个小酒馆的餐桌上点着一支影影绰绰的蜡烛，旁边倚靠着一扇巨大的凸窗，但在他公寓里的这个方位明明该是一面墙才对。夜更深了，烛火也逐渐明亮起来，火焰舔舐着他的手指，就好像一只快活的小狗。夏洛克收回了手，他的白色衬衫领口清晰可见。这件西装外套总是很合身。他深呼吸。

 

_蒜，酒，蜡烛，火焰，烟雾。安吉洛的小餐馆。_

 

夏洛克慢慢走过去，坐在约翰对面的空椅子，一种不安的感觉始终萦绕在他周围不肯散去，但又不像是恐惧。他抬头看着对面坐的人，约翰眼神明亮，正用两只手指抵着下唇。他已经脱去了他那件好像盔甲的黑色外套，露出里面燕麦色的套头毛衣，那让他的皮肤颜色显得更深，发色也更显得金黄，有什么东西在夏洛克心里就好像被温柔的水流拂过。

 

“你饿了吗？”夏洛克问，他也脱下了自己的外套。他的手指沿着桌布抚摸，想要确定它是真的。织物的纹理在他指尖逐一展现。

 

“我饿死了，你也没吃东西。”约翰回答说，他看起来心情很不错。他翻着菜单，时不时扬起眉毛，他的瞳孔扩张，模糊了眼中的蓝色。他的脸颊看起来饱经风霜，在此刻被表现得淋漓尽致，但他自己是否知道这一点就是另一回事了。最细微的情绪牵动了他的整张脸，形成了一种复杂又迷人的外在形式。就像他现在，眉毛微皱，嘴唇抿起，朝夏洛克微笑着，就好像他在等待着答案……噢，他没注意到这个。

 

“对不起，但你刚刚说什么？”

 

“这里什么最好吃？我还从来没来过呢，我说。我平时不怎么经过诺桑伯兰街。”

 

“我也没什么可推荐的，一般都是安吉洛上什么我就吃什么。”

 

约翰笑了。这真是奇妙。

 

“总算让你吃了几顿饱饭，不是吗？他人真的不错。”约翰放下菜单，啜了一口旁边放着的红酒。他的笑容看起来如此自然，轻而易举，毫不费力。夏洛克为他的笑容着迷，必须要用尽全力才能把黏着的眼神从他脸上挪开。

 

“他是……他是欠我的。当时他的婚姻眼看就要完蛋了，所以他急需一份精心准备的礼物，我帮了他这个忙。”

 

“太棒了！你挽救了他的婚姻？”

 

“不，他们还是离婚了。不过在分割财产的时候，他靠那幅画赚了一大笔钱。”

 

“我真为他们感到难过。”约翰拧起了眉头，眉宇间出现了一道从来没有过的深沟。他的整张脸看起来都因为低沉而有些下垂。

 

“为什么？你甚至都不认识安吉洛。”

 

“一段关系的结束总是让人感到难过。”约翰停顿了一下，吃了一口盘子里的奶油意面，他盘子里的食物已经快吃完了。看着夏洛克，他扬起了眉毛。“那这又是怎么回事呢？为什么是我？”他把最后一口面条送进嘴里，慢慢地嚼。

 

“你姐姐雇了我，你是我目前的工作。”夏洛克不动声色地说。这句话就这样脱口而出，简单，好笑。他喝了一口红酒来摆脱这种感觉。

 

“不，我很清楚你的工作，你从来都不跟你的工作对象浪费时间。”约翰说，“所以我又是怎么回事呢？”他抱起手臂，眨了眨眼。充满期望地看着他，这位决心坚定的军医嘴角显得严厉，眼神里却满是温柔。

 

“一个不算办法的办法，用以抵抗我的死敌和他的新伙伴。大概就这样。”

 

约翰摇了摇头。烛光就这样黏在他的发梢，轻轻晃来晃去。 _028金色，金色是最好的开始但先观察读取光源观察你在观察吗？由金色开始但是变得更深412浅棕色412浅棕色发根但是发梢更浅更浅在光线下显出阳光的颜色，也可以变得像月光，看起来更深的金色，只深一点点，加上条纹，029银色条纹但不突出，只是银色银色银色条纹在他耳畔和太阳穴周围，他年纪不轻了但还不算老，他可以掩盖住但他没有试图掩盖，银色的头发观察它们混合混合就在众目睽睽之下他没有试图去掩盖它们，观察观察该死的观察观察他观察他_

 

“人们在现实生活中通常不会有死敌。这种事不太可能发生。”

 

夏洛克叹了口气，只想要抽根烟。“大概是因为你没遇到过詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂吧。”

 

夏洛克倚在桌旁，蜡烛的热量轻轻拂过着他抬起的眉毛，他可以闻到对面约翰的气味。“那你告诉我，人们在现实生活中都有些什么？”

 

约翰又耸了耸肩，靠在椅子上。“朋友。家人。喜欢的东西，不喜欢的东西。”

 

“好吧。”夏洛克看着约翰面前的空盘子。当他抬起头来准备继续他们的谈话时，约翰在敞开的窗户之间找了个高脚凳坐下。 _在拂晓时分的太阳光线下，他就像一位天使一样散发着光芒。如果天使真的存在的话，他们肯定都像他这个样子。读取光线，605胭脂镉红他的耳后，就像点燃了血液，毛细血管张开流动505柠檬黄混合在他身后天空云彩天空镶嵌在他身后，116钛白，云是透明的03透明色但它们在这里这是伦敦不是吗，现在还是清晨，他已经习惯了，看看他睁开的眼睛，他袒露的脸庞，他开始习惯了这几个小时如果他醒来他醒来，看看他看看你，605到505还有28金黄色他是金黄色的他在散发出金色的光芒在这个清晨_

 

夏洛克坐在他的灰色皮椅上，双腿交叉。他清清喉咙，重新找回了他的声音。“我不喜欢套头毛衣。套头毛衣就像是劣种卷毛狗剪了一个丑陋的发型。它们掩盖了真正重要的东西。”

 

“所以现在我又变成一只狗了？”

 

“我不是那个意思——”

 

“你是希望我脱掉这件衣服吗？”约翰问。夏洛克的呼吸颤抖了一下，他赶紧咳嗽了几声掩盖住。约翰看着他的眼睛。

 

“是的。”夏洛克最终说。

 

“在你公寓里出现一个赤裸裸的男人？你女朋友不会介意吗？”约翰露出一个似笑非笑的神情，更像是只露出了牙齿。很有趣，但很显然他还不清楚。约翰看着夏洛克脚趾前面地毯上打成的结，没有进一步的动作。

 

“女朋友？不是我的菜。”

 

“那……男朋友呢？”约翰的眼神再次遇上了夏洛克的眼睛，“顺便一说，那样也没有关系。”

 

“我知道没关系。”夏洛克的心脏跳得清脆响亮，就好像他刚刚使用过药物的状态，只不过还要更加强烈，更加坚定。这不是心律失常，但他也说不清楚究竟是怎么回事。

 

“所以你也没有男朋友？”

 

“没有。”剧烈的心跳让他的胸口开始隐隐作痛。夏洛克感觉到他的肋骨正和那块拳头大小的肌肉缠斗着想要阻止它，但他的心脏此时此刻显然只想着要脱离他的身体，逃去约翰·华生胸前的口袋里永远生活在那儿。如果约翰朝他微笑，这种感觉一定会变得更强烈。然后约翰对他笑了，这种感觉就再也遏制不住，彻底脱离他的掌控了。

 

“那你真是无牵无挂的，就像我一样。”

 

这只是犯傻。

 

这不可能。

 

这是睡眠不足产生的幻觉。

 

这是食物中毒造成的后果。

 

这是某种化学反应。

 

这不是真的。

 

这是，这是，这——

 

“约翰。”夏洛克把声音放得很低，尽量保持冷静，“虽然我很感激你的好意，但你也应该明白，作为一个专业的画家，人体对于我来说全部意义只在于如何将它们拆分拼合并在画板上重塑。你只不过是一个由碳和水所组成的难题而已，没有别的。”

 

约翰举起了手。“不，不。我不是……”他停下来，轻轻地笑了。他的双眼边缘泛起皱纹，多年的风吹日晒和此时此刻的快乐在那里显露出来。“也许我就是吧，我也不知道。我——我想让你知道这事没关系的。你要这样说我也不怕。”

 

夏洛克快速转身抓起了他的素描板。握着他最喜欢的铅笔，他的手心里满是汗水。当他再次转过来的时候，约翰站了起来，像达芬奇的模特一样张开了双臂，他充满自信地裸露着，不遮不掩。这让夏洛克晕了头。

 

“不要看我。”夏洛克说。

 

“是你在看我。”约翰说。 _皮肤是身体中最大的器官，在拉丁语里意指真皮和表皮，为人体保持温度和水分，还负责感觉和触摸。它伸展它皱缩它保护它限制它打开它又关闭快看啊我的老天，那道伤疤，那道伤疤，明显的弹道上，它看起来如此光滑又饱含怒火，它已经长出了新的皮肤组织，它仍然是淡淡的粉红色它依旧在不断愈合之中但那样很棒，但约翰又会怎么认为？他会感觉到伤口的存在吗？下雨的时候伤口会痛吗？我能感觉到，他的肩膀，他的锁骨，他的肩胛都被重新钙化了，他已经长出了紧绷的新皮肤，全新的皮肤——我能感觉到。_

 

“我这是在工作。我们不能花这么长时间一直盯着彼此。”

 

“为什么不呢？我只是碳和水而已。”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

夏洛克醒转过来，条件反射般的把自己抱得更紧，直到身体发痛为止。他默默地坐起来，手臂仍然圈着肋骨，拥抱着自己。公寓里空荡荡的，什么也没有发生，没有任何人来过。

 

他的手机仍然躺在地毯上。凌乱的桌子丝毫不动，窗子也还在原位，没有蜡烛，没有意大利面。

 

那个拥有深蓝色眼睛的男人已经走了。

 

哈德森太太无情的鞋跟敲击着楼梯一路往上，夏洛克立刻跳了起来，手臂仍然紧紧地抱在一起。端着托盘的哈德森太太看着他，皱起眉头叹了口气。“夏洛克，我一个小时之前就来叫你快点换衣服了，结果现在你哥哥都来了，你居然还是这幅样子！”她把手里的托盘放下，又走过去整理厨房。“真是的，我每天都好像在对牛弹琴。”

 

夏洛克集中精神，放松身体，溜进他的房间里去换衣服。准备进入战斗状态。他捋了捋他的头发，把遮住脸的弄到一边去。

 

夏洛克闭上眼睛去拿衣橱里的衣服，一瞬间脑海里却突然有了皇家陆军军医队约翰·华生医生一副完整而清晰的全身像。他正坐在他记忆宫殿的前厅里笑着望向他，神秘的面孔于焉浮现。他再次打开衣橱，胸腔深处传来剧烈的震动，不知名的悸动抓挠着他的心，就好像他突然得知了某种深入骨髓的秘密，而那个秘密就在他一楼的卧室里，正穿上一条新洗的裤子。刹那间夏洛克·福尔摩斯就获得了救赎。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**第二章**

 

 

 

 

至：MHolmes@Holmes.co.uk

 

主题：感谢

 

迈克罗夫特：

 

访谈视频已经剪辑好了，我们也已经收到了华生小姐的资料，谢谢你。

唯一的问题就是，我要的草图有进展了吗？

 

IA

 

 

 

 

至：Irene.Adler@NationalPortraitGallery.co.uk

 

主题：Re：谢谢

 

艾德勒小姐：

 

即将完成。

感谢您的耐心等候。

 

MH

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

维克多缓步走上楼梯，楼上飘来海顿的曲子，听起来振奋人心又尖锐刺耳。难怪夏洛克没接电话了，他根本就听不到电话铃响。站在公寓里，夏洛克一如既往地穿着烫好的裤子和定制衬衫，袖子卷到肘部，腰上系着一只围裙，上面沾满了油画颜料飞溅的斑点。他用一只从T恤上剪下来的袖子把额前的卷发束在一起，手里拿着一支画笔，耳后别着另一支，嘴里还衔着一支。他正在工作。

 

维克多忍不住露出了微笑。

 

他缓步靠近，用手圈住夏洛克的腰，脸埋进夏洛克那只空闲的耳朵后面。“我知道你听见我上楼了。”他说。夏洛克哼了一声，继续一笔接一笔画着他的画，直到他确认每一个细节都完美无缺为止，虽然完不完美的标准只在于他自己。维克多深吸了一口气，让肺里充满了夏洛克的气息。“我都快忘了你全力投入工作的时候是什么样子了。”他的双手在夏洛克的腰上渐渐收紧，该死的脏围裙。夏洛克没有停下手里画画的动作，也没有慢下来。他只是继续工作，确信维克多很快会掌握节奏或者选择放弃。所以维克多就顺势掌握了节奏。一直都是这样。

 

他们轻轻摇晃着。小提琴的声音正围绕着他们缓缓流淌，温度在逐渐升高。就好像整个弦乐组都变成了四处飞舞的蜂群，它们忙于各自的任务，而非专注于交流对话。夏洛克始终和它们保持步调一致。公寓里几乎每个地方都已经被他挂满了巨幅画布，油画颜料在上面缓慢干燥，还有更多的空白画布放在沙发和门边，一些风景画和肖像画被拉起钉成了完美的四边形。他深呼吸了一次，总是深呼吸因为夏洛克一直难以捉摸。他们相识已经十五年了，他却始终无法探知夏洛克内心的真实想法。

 

“你闻起来真美妙。”他说着，用嘴唇轻吻夏洛克的脖颈。

 

“你是在说松节油的气味吧？”夏洛克咧嘴一笑，视线仍然没有从画布上移开。他正用维克多从来没有见过的某种极深的深蓝来为画布上的虹膜上色。维克多不再被那幅画本身所吸引，反正夏洛克的画总是一如既往的完美。不过他很清楚那一层层的清漆和油和颜料之间真正隐藏的是什么东西，真正的艺术不是那些画作，而是完成那些画作的人，他眼前的这个人——只需要看他一眼就知道了，上帝啊。

 

“不，我说的就是你的气味。”维克多说，他后退了一点，从夏洛克的发际一直亲吻到颈背。他的手滑过夏洛克修长的背脊，在夏洛克不断扭动的时候仍然掌控节奏。衬衫的面料在维克多灼热的呼吸下逐渐变得湿润，他慢慢跪下来，面对着夏洛克令人垂涎欲滴的臀部弧度。“我忍不下去了。”他低声说道，“看到你这个样子，我真的……”

 

夏洛克终于停下了他的动作。“维克多，我在工作。”夏洛克警告他，但语气并不重。他轻轻地向后摆动着他的腰身，让他的身体更能引起维克多的主意。 _你的身体又一次背叛了你。去他妈的“运输管道”。老天爷，这么棒的屁股。_

 

“那就继续工作啊，天才。”维克多挑衅道，故意钻进他腿间，头发在他的围裙下面刮擦着。夏洛克张开双腿来容纳他，维克多抓住他把他固定在原地。维克多吸了一口气，伸出了舌头， _啊，没错，就是这里，_ 夏洛克逐渐变硬的勃起和周围的布料。

 

维克多听到至少有一支画笔掉在地上的声音，夏洛克的腿张得更开。 _我不是故意的，夏洛克，我真的不是，我肯定会惹上一大堆麻烦，但我好久都没有看到你这样——而你而你而你——_ “我的天……你，”维克多喘息着，开始隔着裤子吸他。他的舌头挤压着夏洛克裹在裤子里的老二。他能感觉到，感觉到所有东西：温度变化，纹理和积聚的热量。

 

维克多小心翼翼地用牙齿拉下了拉链，抓住夏洛克的屁股，希望手指能在上面留下痕迹。 _甚至留下淤伤，多么美妙。他不在乎后果。_

 

夏洛克再次转身，绷直了踩在地面上的脚。维克多知道他硬了，手就从他的臀部滑下，直到他的手指触到阴茎头部。维克多闭上了眼睛，让一切重归黑暗，但他知道夏洛克渗出了前液——他可以闻到，老天爷，他轻舔了一下，然后是围绕柱身接连不断的湿吻，然后再收回来，用嘴唇轻轻挑逗着头部，用舌头轻触。

 

没有什么再能比得上这种感觉了。这不公平。他的味道像夏天，像音乐，像待在家里度过圣诞假期，像他一贯的自我。夏洛克的双腿颤抖着，努力想保持站立的姿势。维克多听到他屏住呼吸，于是再次露出了笑容。

 

他的双眼仍然紧闭，任由听觉与嗅觉接管剩下的一切。他把握时机，尽量不冲动行事直到再也无法忍受。画中升腾的烟雾与夏洛克的生涩紧张混合成了他鼻腔中充斥的短促呼吸，几乎要让他快乐到了极点。用嘴裹住夏洛克，维克多更用力地吸着他，舌头不断按摩着底端，就这样保持下去，让夏洛克彻底失去控制。

 

维克多不需要睁开眼睛就能知道他现在的状态：一只手悬在维克多头顶上，端住混合着蓝黑色的玻璃调色板努力保持平衡，另一只手埋进他的头发里，靠近耳畔的位置。他的牙齿深深咬进肿胀的下唇，一次又一次。他的鼻翼翕动着。他的身体正努力对抗着引力以免他们会一同滑落下去，双眼半睁半闭。 _上帝啊，就是这样，他完美无瑕。_

 

松开了一点嘴唇，准备为夏洛克迎来高潮，维克多开始用两只灵巧的手指开始抚弄他的双球，轻轻按压—— _就是那里_ 。夏洛克没能阻止他口中迸发的尖叫。所以维克多一次又一次重复着他的动作，更轻柔更用力，诱哄着夏洛克发出更多动听的呻吟。这个角度所造成的后果逐渐显露：他的下巴酸软，涎水和前液从他嘴角滴落下来，滴进他的衬衫衣领里，但他一点也不在乎。用他的另一只手去抚摸他无法吞下的部分，维克多加快了速度。

 

维克多听到夏洛克啜泣的声音。他亲吻了马眼，又用上唇裹住整个头部，开始不断喘息。他用手指向上推去，夏洛克止不住的浑身颤抖起来。

 

夏洛克的手猛地抓紧他的头发，绝望地迎来高潮。 _你爱他，承认吧，特雷弗。_ 维克多动作很快，他张开嘴接住了每一滴热液。

 

烟的气味是如此美妙，尤其是当他们两个人并肩躺在地毯上的时候。夏洛克的围裙散落在地上，裤子已经重新穿好了，维克多的衬衫上留下了粘稠的污迹。该死的。夏洛克的头发散乱，头带也不知所踪，这让维克多回想起了他们的大学时代，他的胸口好像还因为划船比赛时的剧烈喘息而隐隐作痛，尽管他已经好几年没有划过船了。

 

夏洛克开始咯咯地笑。维克多瞥了他一眼。

 

“有什么好笑的？”

 

“你是在想我们大学里划船比赛的那个舵手吧。”夏洛克答道。

 

 _他怎么——？算了吧，一天时间太短，夏洛克知道的又太多。_ 维克多跟他一起笑了起来，从鼻子里呼出一口烟雾。他拿烟的手放下来，正好和夏洛克的手指碰在一起。

 

“他怎么了？”

 

“他是你的性幻想对象。”夏洛克假装认真地追究道。

 

“你还不是一样，小混蛋。”维克多反驳他。

 

“你刚刚就在幻想他。”夏洛克叹了口气。

 

“好吧。”他说着，抽完了手上最后一口烟。“又被你说中了。每年夏天，每个早晨，每到五点钟的时候，我都会在那里，看着他短裤下的那双腿。当然还有别的部位，你应该也见过。”维克多看到夏洛克翻了翻白眼，又拧起一只眉毛以表达对他的极度不满。他又抽出一支烟，挪到夏洛克身边去，面对着他，用手臂撑起头。他用一只手指抚摸着夏洛克的下巴。

 

“我刚刚在工作，维克多。”夏洛克严肃地说。性爱过后疲惫和放松的神情逐渐从他脸上褪去。他眨动着双眼，直到他的眼睛重新沉淀为打火石般的暗灰色。还是同样的眼神。

 

“我知道。”维克多脸上流露出道歉的神色，用拇指轻轻揉捏着夏洛克粉色的下唇。“就是因为你在工作，所以我才会忍不住的。”他轻吻那嘴唇。夏洛克没有回吻，只是眨着眼睛。维克多把额头轻轻靠在夏洛克的鼻梁上。“我都不记得上次你这么开心是什么时候了，你这个样子真是让我受不了。”他朝他笑。“放心，我不求回报的，我知道规矩。至于你在画的这个家伙，他究竟是谁？”

 

夏洛克转过身，坐起来揉了揉肩膀。

 

“我目前的工作。”夏洛克边说边站了起来，略微摇了摇头。他把他的头带拿起来又戴上，伸展了一下身体。从这个角度看来，夏洛克如同尖塔一般沐浴在公寓透进来的晨光里，就和他最讨厌的那些雕塑一样闪闪发光。夏洛克已经很久都没再谈起过那些浪费时间却不得不去的雕塑课了。（“满画廊都是这些该死的雕塑，但是全都禁止触摸！维克多，这是我见过最荒唐的事了。”）

 

“哎，等等，这就是那个死了的士兵吗？”

 

“是诺桑伯兰第五燧发枪团的约翰·华生医生。”夏洛克纠正道。

 

“好吧，看来你终于找到有意义的事做了，我真的很为你高兴。把这家伙的照片给我看看吧，这样我就可以拿你的画来比较一下，你知道我最喜欢干这个了。”维克多站起来。

 

他穿上夹克，想掩盖衬衫上的污迹，但不甚成功。不过他现在这身至少可以坚持到先回去换个衣服，然后再去布鲁姆斯伯里见安西娅。要清理掉衣服上的这些污渍确实不容易，不过他当然还经历过更糟的时刻。

 

“你说什么？”夏洛克弯下腰拿起他的画笔，把它们重新放回到画架边缘，又开始逐个清理。

 

“我说这个家伙的照片，傻瓜，拿来给我看看吧。”维克多伸出手，“放心，我不会跟别人说你看过了。”

 

“我根本就没有看过任何东西——”夏洛克回答道，他刻意拖长了最后一个音节。维克多拧起眉毛。夏洛克不说也不动，也没有耸肩。他只是站在那里。

 

“夏洛克？”

 

“我没说谎。”夏洛克飞快地反驳。

 

“我知道。如果你在说谎，我是会看出来的。我知道你没对我撒谎，但你的话听起来……”维克多看了看那副约翰·华生的肖像画，正面观察的角度，真人大小的画幅，还有眼鼻间的细节——从这个角度来说几乎是不可能实现的，除非作画对象就活生生地站在面前，或者夏洛克找他来做模特。但现在他在那里，站在约翰·华生画像的对面，这幅画跟他一点也不像。所以很明显这是个不可能完成的任务。“我还是想说但是，可以吗，夏洛克？”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“这根本就不可能。”

 

“你是想说‘不太可能’吧。”

 

“不，我是说这根本就不可能！我说过我相信你——你要知道我确实相信你，不过我还是去找了萨利，让她到处帮你收集这个家伙的资料，就是希望你哪天能清醒过来，明白这是一幅不可能完成的画，就别再这样折磨你自己了。但现在我站在这里，看着你这些画，还有这些根本不可能完成的角度，我已经完全被你弄糊涂了。我不像你一样是个天才，但我也不蠢，我知道你不可能去找他本人，而且这画看起来也没有一点像我，所以你也完全没有用到我的部分。都已经这样了，你还想告诉我你完全没看过这家伙的照片？你这一生都从来没有见过他一面？甚至没去找过莫莉要进停尸房看他的尸体？这简直——我完全没办法——我想不明白你究竟在做什么！”

 

“你知道我不是别人，我是夏洛克·福尔摩斯！”夏洛克大声说，他猛地把手里的画笔扔向维克多的胸口，“我能做到任何事！我知道这根本就是可行的。排除一切不可能，剩下的即使再不可能也一定是真相。”他严厉地说，几乎用尽了他肺里所有的空气。夏洛克交叉着双臂，直视着维克多。“不仅仅是照片，我也一眼都没有看过他的遗体。”

 

“我知道，但是——”

 

“你还想怎么样？！”

 

夏洛克在散发着光芒。他在发光，就好像周身沐浴在星光之中。他又像是个落进人间的神明，拥有着无所不能的力量，只不过被禁锢在凡人的躯体之中。但仍然，属于神明的力量从躯壳的裂隙间渗透迸发出来，所以他才会如此光芒四射。夏洛克的眼睛里藏着闪闪发光的月亮，维克多的心脏甚至为他短暂地停歇了三秒。当然，他很清楚不应该与这种不可思议的力量争辩。

 

“没什么。”他吞咽了一下，“真的……没什么。”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

至：MHolmes@Holmes.co.uk

 

主题：Ess

 

最好多留意一下他。他肯定藏了些东西没告诉我们，但我也不知道是怎么回事。

你不关心他的状况吗？

 

T

 

 

 

 

至：<<秘密链接>>

 

主题：Re：Ess

 

我一直都很关心他。

感谢你的帮助，特工先生。

 

MH

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

至：Irene.Adler@NationalPortraitGallery.co.uk

 

主题：夏洛克·福尔摩斯，画展2014

 

艾德勒女士：

 

草图和幻灯片将在今天结束时交付。

此致，

 

MH

 

 

 

 

至：MHolmes@Holmes.co.uk

 

主题：Re：夏洛克·福尔摩斯，画展2014

 

我最最亲爱的男孩们！

 

我刚刚收到草图了，还是一如既往的出色！不过如果夏洛克有已经完成的作品就更好了，我可以拿来用在下周的预览活动上。

当然，你们两个都是受邀嘉宾，细节请参考附件。

到时候见。

 

IA

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

直到第三次他的手再也握不住画笔，夏洛克才终于放下手中的工作躺在了床上。“好吧。”他说，“好吧，约翰。”

 

疲惫就像一个冷血无情的女主人一样折磨着他，但一个画家应当仅仅只向他的画布低头。工作永远是第一位的。所以，为了更好地工作，他会先睡一觉，等醒来再重新调好颜料继续工作。他会为他的工作提供绝对的爱和一切无条件的最好的东西。尤其是正在进行中的这幅画。尤其是约翰。 _华生医生？华生上尉？_

 

这三幅已经完成的：一张烛光里的脸部画像，一张正面全裸的画像让夏洛克莫名其妙地脸红起来，还有一张只画了约翰的左眼，眼睛的颜色随着颜料的干燥而变得更黑更蓝——那幅画就靠在远一点的墙壁上，默默凝望着他的整个绘画过程，就像一座海中的灯塔。

 

夏洛克听着维瓦尔第和施特劳斯此起彼伏的喧嚣曲调，突然又有另一个人的声音一头扎了进来——那个人说他精彩绝伦，又说人们通常没有死敌，还说一点也不怕他——尽管他知道那根本不是一个真正的声音，但他还是不自觉地笑了起来。夏洛克·福尔摩斯真是个不可理喻的家伙。

 

不，睡意大概很快就要找上门来了，不能是今晚，不要在这个他如此接近约翰的时刻。夏洛克脱掉衣服，钻进黑色的羽绒被里。调整呼吸，他的思绪也许是时候需要一点刹车了。他想： _他坐在那里，又是医院里一个漫长的日子，昨夜他也许见到了许多的血，他的眼神闪烁着116钛白，钛白色，颜色激起了他的兴趣但它穿在他身上他身上覆盖着它，条纹上衣领口上的斑驳血点已经被洗去了它们不该被洗去他脖子上还染着血，他的颈部，坚硬的焦糖色的，靠七个颈椎关节运动着，更深的颜色比起他的胸膛他的臀部他的大腿，暴露而细腻，更多的活性黑色素在这里混合混合他生来就是一头金发一路向下一路向下，渐渐变得更暗一路向下，专心！他张开的明亮的手掌，他想让我看到某样东西，你想让我看到什么，约翰？为什么你在朝我微笑？我现在该怎么做？_ 他的呼吸缓慢而深刻，脊柱自上而下因为愉悦和放松而颤栗不已，紧接着他陷入了无尽的下沉中。

 

翻过身来，夏洛克的肩膀撞上了什么东西。 _很硬。_

 

“怎么了，夏洛克？”约翰打了个呵欠。月光从窗外洒进来，他的眼睛还闭着，但其他的身体部分都显得结实而明亮。不可能发生的事情又一次发生了，夏洛克转过身来想看个明白。

 

毫无疑问，约翰·华生回到了他身边。

 

毋庸置疑，约翰·华生正躺在他的床上。

 

约翰把脸转向夏洛克，朝他露出一个安慰的微笑，伸出手臂来把他抱得更紧。“你做了噩梦吗？”

 

夏洛克紧张地吞咽了一下。“我不知道。”他轻声答道，不安地挪动了一下，在约翰的怀抱里无所适从。约翰睁开眼睛，连眨了好几下来适应光线。夏洛克感到口中逐渐湿润起来。

 

“究竟怎么了？” _他的眼睛变了颜色它们变了颜色！看起来混合了389湖蓝湖蓝色像水一样像一潭静水混合更浅些更浅些，不是普鲁士蓝不是浅蓝色一点也不像维克多的眼睛，他一点都不像维克多一点都不，噢他的脸，他脸上甜蜜的神色，冷静的神色，他是沉稳的他就在这里，他已经得到了你就让他拥有你吧，颜色从睫毛上逐渐褪去，仔细仔细他的每一只眼睛，快快快尤其是他眼底的神色，他已经休息好了，噢看看他，约翰，早上好，早上好，我的一生中从未经历过如此奇妙的时刻，他的眉毛，看看那道弯曲，他还没有打理过它们它们看起来颜色暗淡他的鼻子别看他的鼻子！一切都要陷入万劫不复的境地了快说话说些什么他在看着我又一次看着我说些什么你这个蠢货你——_

 

“我，我——我不知道这是怎么——我不知道我们怎么会又突然躺在这儿了。”夏洛克的声音沙哑生硬。他清了清嗓子。约翰笑了起来，又朝夏洛克挤得近了一点。

 

“你跑掉了，我就跟在你后面。”他灼热的呼吸喷洒在夏洛克的脖颈上，鼻头轻轻蹭着夏洛克耳后的皮肤。“你不记得了吗？”他的手指滑向夏洛克的小腹，爱抚着，充满占有欲。

 

“好像……好像是这样吧。”眯起眼睛又闭上，夏洛克发现他确实记得，这让他慌乱不已，就好像他的话是不自觉地从他头脑里某个理智管辖之外的地方冒了出来，“有很多粉色的那个地方，不是吗？雷斯垂德也在那里？”

 

“老天爷，他们说的真没错，你一沾酒就醉。我下次一定记得把酒都放到最高的架子上去，只有紧急情况才拿出来。”约翰笑个不停，又打了个呵欠。

 

_人体中的皮脂腺和顶分泌腺在青春期中开始变得活跃，并且负责分泌存在于皮肤中的微生物所需的化学化合物，以便将其代谢成可溯源的有气味的物质。在任何给定的时刻，人类身上的细菌与这些微生物相互作用，分解汗液中的脂质，产生的小分子将受到饮食、遗传、性别与活动的影响。他在做什么他做了什么？气味最强的地方包括腋窝、乳晕、肚脐和生殖器，母亲通过气味来认出她们的孩子，气味有可能会对性伴侣的选择造成潜在影响，而约翰闻起来，他闻起来——噢，约翰闻起来就像男人和危险，沙漠与轻柔的爵士乐，新长出的皮肤和发硬的帆布大衣，无乳胶手套和暴力和平静和勇敢和茶与咖啡的强烈气味和炙热的皮革还有一点点他所用的洗发水味道还有他的皮肤他的皮肤他的皮肤还有约翰和我——约翰身上有我的气味，我，我们，我也一直都在这里。_

约翰继续说下去，他的声音温柔而懒散。“他需要你的帮助，就是被肢解的女人那个案子，你还记得吧？你只靠一点剩下的线索就帮他们画出了一张死者的脸部画像，真是天才之举。”

 

“珍妮弗·威尔逊，来自加迪夫的失踪女子。”夏洛克点点头，身体不由自主地在约翰怀里放松下来，手轻轻放在约翰平坦的背部，脚趾也在约翰的脚边蜷曲起来，伊迪丝·琵雅芙的歌声开始在他脑海深处不断回响。他的身体从未如此放松过，他的头脑也从未如此警醒过，就好像他被撕裂成为了截然不同的两个部分。

 

“没错。想想真可怕。”

 

“但你还是跟来了？为什么？”

 

“不能让你一个独占了所有乐子，不是吗？”他能感觉到约翰在他颈边偷偷露出了笑容。好热，好热的呼吸。 _我的天啊。_

 

“大概是吧。”

 

“然后莫莉又请我们吃晚餐。”约翰对着他的锁骨说，声音变得越来越慢，疲惫又一次袭上了他的眼眸，“结果你嫌弃她把牛排煎老了，她就说她会尽量忍住不打你，尤其是当着你的新……”约翰停下来。他舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖短暂地触到了夏洛克的皮肤。

 

约翰的手离开了夏洛克的胸口，不再描绘那里的肋骨形状。夏洛克稍微从他的怀抱里挣脱了一点，趁这个机会好好观察他的脸，也是时候重新把他大脑中裂开的两半缝合起来。身体接触让人分心，他必须集中注意力。他也把自己的手收回来抱在胸前，就好像他正抱着自己取暖或者需要应对剧烈冲击一样。也许两样都是。

 

约翰没有在看他——他的眼神穿过他落在了别处，就像夏洛克平日里看普通人一样。夏洛克突然发现他特别不喜欢约翰那样看他。“我的新什么？”他问。约翰的手收了回去，压在枕头下面。夏洛克发现他更不喜欢约翰这样。

 

“没什么，她说朋友，我是你的新朋友。不过……”约翰抬起头来看他。黑暗弥漫在他们周围，约翰仍然如此安静，安静不动。

 

_他当然知道，他知道所有事。军队生涯教会了他如何在沙丘中入睡，把靴子倒置起来以避免蝎子和毒蛇的入侵，通过回声的消退来判断子弹的口径， **你在说什么** 他学会了如何躲藏，如何销声匿迹但是为什么？为什么，怎么会，他怎么会不被注意地消失无踪？重力只是他的玩物之一，一切物理定律都在这个房间里在我肺里的空气中不复存在我的血液快要为他的笑容燃烧殆尽—— **这不是真的** 他太危险，他是林间的野火，他是毁灭的飓风，为什么别人都不知道他的存在？他是一种病毒， **你不认识他** 一场病入膏肓的顽疾，我永远也不会去寻求治疗因为我们都是 **我在什么地方？** 我已经落入了他的手中，我已经永远永远永远属于他那双坚定的手掌——他是所有我难以企及的一切，与我针锋相对，势同水火，又与我终将汇聚一体，得偿圆满—— **你为什么不** ——_

 

“她说的不对吗？”夏洛克喃喃道。问题像刀锋一样滚过他的舌尖。

 

“差不多吧，毕竟我不会跟我的朋友躺在一张床上。”约翰承认，眼神扫过他又收回。

 

“但现在你跟我躺在一起。”夏洛克无法呼吸了。

 

“没错，而且我也不会对朋友这样做。”约翰说完，在夏洛克嘴唇上落下轻柔一吻。

 

夏洛克猛地惊醒，脊柱扭曲发痛。他的双手拍在床单上，道歉的话来到嘴边又吞进了喉咙里，因为他发现他只剩孤身一人。他用手掌揉着眼睛，又用力把眼球按进眼眶里直到眼冒金星。慢慢睁开双眼，他的卧室再次回归到空无一人的状态，跟他刚刚入睡的时候毫无改变——他看了看手机——他只睡了不到一个小时。

 

夏洛克笑了起来。他笑了又笑，笑个不停。他真是个傻瓜。这么明显。当然只是谵妄而已。愚蠢透顶、穷极无聊、再寻常不过的一场幻觉。大概有亚麻油烟雾和新品牌松节油的原因，再加上他过度工作所造成的疲劳和不健康的饮食引发的紊乱。当然是这样。就是为了避免这种巨大的压力，他才不会经常开办画展。如果这种神志不清的状态再持续下去，恐怕他不久就会看到小婴儿在天花板上爬的到处都是，或者更糟糕的比如在迈克罗夫特家里醒来。这样是冥顽不灵。这简直愚不可及。

 

 

 

***

 

 

_我需要一些处方药来帮助睡眠。_

_SH_

_不可能。_

_你会上瘾的。_

_MH_

_那我就改用海洛因好了。_

_SH_

_好吧，我明天给你带过去。_

_早点睡吧。_

_MH_

 

 

 

他翻了个身，把羽绒被拉过头顶。

 

他又一次睁开了眼睛，就好像刚刚只是一瞬间的眨眼。现在他又回到了这里，和杰弗里·霍普，这个满脸皱纹的出租车司机坐在同一个房间里。那次他拒绝了依靠一些效果差劲的照片为霍普画一幅他亡妻的画像，霍普就拿出一把枪来对准他。他脸上扭曲狭促的笑容让夏洛克浑身难受。

 

“我再问你一次，福尔摩斯先生。”他的手指扣紧了扳机，威胁道，“你要么答应，要么死。”

 

夏洛克翻了个白眼。“听起来好像没有商量的余地啊。”

 

事实上他很冷静。他以前设想过这个场景，这一幕发生之后也是同样如此。霍普的子弹很容易躲避，因为夏洛克很自信会比眼前这个发胖的出租车司机动作更快。但是子弹的冲击力很可能会让他们都摔倒在地板上，会害得他身上和右臂上留下好几周的淤青。时间慢了下来，就好像他设想中的那样，夏洛克肌肉紧绷，准备好向前和稍微往右的飞扑。三，二……

 

枪响了，但子弹是从他身后射出的，杰夫扑倒在地。

 

夏洛克四处看看，半蹲下来，非常困惑。他身后的那扇窗户已经碎了，但狙击手没有现身，嫌疑人下落不明。那颗子弹来自一巷之隔的那座建筑，而杰弗里·霍普倒在地上，看上去像是一位只最后一刻现身的浪漫传奇英雄角色的杰作，充满决断力的子弹直接穿过了霍普的心脏。

 

当格雷格带着他那些愚蠢的随行人员到达现场时，夏洛克正坐在救护车后面，裹着一条鲜艳的橙色毯子，啜了一口刚刚一个医务人员递给他的难喝至极的茶，试图再次集中精神。

 

“所以你什么也没看见？”格雷格的银发上闪烁着警灯的各种颜色。很刺眼。

 

“我背对着窗户，雷斯垂德，我真的什么都没看到。而且事情不应该是这样的，霍普不应该突然中枪，应该是——我解决了他。应该是我解决了这整件事。噢，我的天。”

 

“好了，没事了。深呼吸一下，保持冷静——”

 

“用这种武器在这种距离下完成的射杀？你要找的不仅仅是一个枪手，而是一个百发百中的神枪手。他的手甚至一点也没有动摇，这说明他已经对暴力行径习以为常。直到确认我处于危险之中才开火，很明显他是一个有道德原则的人。应该有一段军旅经历，钢铁般的神经，但有什么弄错了，这件事明明不是这样的，完全不是这样！”夏洛克把茶扔到了地上，用手捂住了脸。

 

“你受惊了。我们明天再说，好吧？”格雷格拍拍他的背，夏洛克瞪了他一眼，格雷格只好把手收回来。“回家去吧，夏洛克。”

 

夏洛克站起来，把毯子扔进救护车，周围挤满了围观的人群，在这个毫不起眼的周二晚上聚集在一起大声喧哗着。他们看起来都那么好奇，像一群愚蠢的母牛，不懂得生命短暂——

 

约翰站在人群里，就像个挺立的玩具士兵一样，完美的稍息姿势，站得好像一条直线，就在黄色的封锁线后面。眨眼间就剩下他们两个人站在嗡嗡作响的路灯下。夏洛克的嘴唇开始变得干涩。

 

“迪莫克警长刚刚跟我解释过了。那家伙想威胁你画画？真是可怕，太可怕了！”他像个卡通人物一样皱起眉头，夏洛克忍不住笑了。他的眼睛一眨不眨。

 

“好枪法。”

 

约翰没有动作，这让他的下巴看起来更加平坦。“是这样。”他点点头，“我觉得也是。”

 

“别否认了，约翰。你怎么会在那里？”

 

“我只是出现在正确的时间和地点。你还真的是想自己解决他，对不对，你这个傻瓜？”

 

“你是在说笑吧！我确实解决了他，我那时候还不认识你呢！现在？就算是现在我也不认识你！”夏洛克希望他听起来没有那么愤慨，但他的确是爆发了，好像没有什么办法能阻止。

 

“但我认识你啊，夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”

 

“你怎么会认识我？你为什么会在那里？”

 

“为了补偿那些我们没能相遇的时光。”约翰说。他抓住了夏洛克的衣领，从他的血液中夺走了呼吸。他的舌头柔软而粗糙。 _上帝啊。_

 

夏洛克惊醒，到处摸索着他的手机。时间刚过三点。没有新短信，没有新邮件，也没有一位新朋友躺在他的床上。他迅速上网检索了一遍，杰弗里·霍普的事件报告跟往常并没有什么两样：的确是夏洛克解决了他，还害得他手臂和身上留下了淤青。夏洛克极度沮丧地把脸埋进了枕头里，深深地叹了口气。油画，松节油，织物柔软剂，但还有别的什么 _别的什么_ 。他记得。 _究竟是什么？！_

 

起身离开床铺，夏洛克跌跌撞撞走进了浴室。他弯下腰，开始啜饮水龙头里的水，直到恶心的感觉停止。他气喘吁吁。这一切究竟是怎么回事？也许是因为他的作画对象变成了鬼魂不断在梦里纠缠他，也许是因为那个鬼魂同样给他留下了生命中最美妙的一个吻。这至少能解释他的生理反应是怎么回事吧。

 

夏洛克受够了这些，决定躺着等迈克罗夫特送药过来。回到他的房间，他打开袜子抽屉底下的隔层，确认了他藏起来的两颗白色小药丸还完好无损地呆在那里。它们没有贴标签，但他依然能靠光滑的表面与令人舒心的形状辨认出来。没有水，他直接吞下了那两片药，又躺回了床上。如果他记得没错，药效会很快……

 

挣扎着睁开一只眼睛，他剧烈咳嗽起来，他的口鼻都湿透了，嘴里尝到腐坏刺激的味道。夏洛克发现自己躺在卧室地板上，半张脸埋在呕吐物里，已经变得冰凉。也许是太久没有用药了，他想，直到他看到地板上躺着的两颗长圆形的药丸还完全没有被消化。他用手擦了擦嘴，起身去洗澡。

 

他需要帮助。

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

**第三章**

 

 

 

他看上去比平时更疲惫些，发卷散落在脸颊周围。不过莫莉之前见过他这样，这是他工作的状态。她把一盘饼干放在他面前，盯着他直到他乖乖拿起一块为止。夏洛克把饼干放进茶杯，像勺子似的搅了搅，然后塞进嘴里。

 

“这样才像话。”莫莉坐在他对面兴高采烈地说。真傻。“好吧，也许你现在愿意告诉我了，为什么你这次的画展就只画了这一个人？是你自己说还是我继续强迫你吃饼干，直到你肯说为止？”

 

“没人能强迫我做任何事。”夏洛克盯着他杯子里的茶。

 

“就知道你会这么说。但我是你的朋友，而且还做了饼干给你吃，大艺术家。”坐在餐桌对面，她认真地看着夏洛克。他有点双眼无神，但他脸颊上泛起的红晕和微微弯起的嘴唇——莫莉之前也见过他这样。只有一次，很多年以前，最后的结局令人难忘。“夏洛克，告诉我到底是怎么回事。”

 

“莫莉，”他轻轻地对上了她的眼睛，“发生了一些事。”

 

她靠近了一点，鼓励般地握住他的手。他不像往常一样那么抗拒，看起来真的有些事发生了。

 

“怎么了？”

 

夏洛克把手收回去，开始揉弄着自己的头发。他的头发变得更乱了，额前的碎发都被他梳到了后面去。他的眼神好像在凝视着她身后某处。

 

“我觉得……不，我知道。我很清楚那是怎么回事。我觉得。我知道这样太傻了，这根本就不可能，但它真的发生了，它就在那里，一直在继续下去——我也不知道我究竟是怎么了，我不能用常理去思考，我确实最近都没有睡好觉，但我也不是在抱怨——我不是，我只是控制不住，而且如果我现在不说出来，也许明天一切都太迟了！我不能——但这不就是你经常对我说起的那种感觉吗？”

 

“那你说的究竟是什么感觉呢？”莫莉打趣道，她拿起一块饼干咬了一口。

 

“坠入爱河。”

 

莫莉惊呆了。她只能眨眨眼睛，饼干还放在嘴前，嘴唇上沾满了巧克力酱。

 

“玛格丽特·简·胡珀小姐，如果你真要那样盯着我，至少也先把饼干放下吧。”

 

“对不起！”她惊叫一声，还没从震惊中缓过来。这件事实在是太出人意料了。“对不起。”她又道了一次歉，扔掉了手里的饼干。靠在桌子边上，莫莉用手撑住下巴，深呼吸了一口。“好吧，那么你说的是谁？是维克多吗？太棒了，他跟你真是天生一对！”

 

“什么？！”夏洛克吼道，“维克多·特雷弗？怎么可能是他？”

 

“多浪漫呀！你们两个已经是这么多年的朋友了，现在又要终成眷属，真是羡煞旁人的一段感情！”茉莉笑着说道，还朝他眨了眨眼，“真是太棒了，就像电影里的情节一样！夏洛克，等等，你在做什么——？！快坐下来！”

 

夏洛克翻了个白眼，很不情愿地回到自己座位上坐下。他充满防备地用手臂撑在桌边，看起来还是很不高兴。

 

“怎么了，夏洛克，我弄错什么了吗？”莫莉认真地问，“快告诉我究竟是怎么回事！如果你想现在就不告而别，那以后就再也别想进我的实验室了。”

 

她的威胁看上去起了点作用。夏洛克在椅子上乖乖坐好，透过他长长的黑色睫毛投过去道歉的眼神。莫莉点了点头。这就是夏洛克通常道歉的方式。

 

他清了清嗓子。“我一直在不停地在脑海中描绘他的头发和他的声音，我想知道有关他的一切事情。每当他不在我身边的时候——”夏洛克低头对着桌子说，一只手一直放在胸前。

 

“那种感觉就好像你的心也跟着他一起走了？”莫莉问。夏洛克睁大眼睛点了点头。“那就是了。那么你会从你自己身上找到他的气味吗？你会想要一直跟他呆在一起，在一个只有你们两个人的地方吗？”夏洛克继续点头，他的脸红得像只苹果。莫莉笑了起来。“如果要我来说，那你就真的是坠入爱河了！”

 

“告诉我，你相信命运吗，莫莉？”

 

她喝了一口茶。“命运？你是说，真命天子、灵魂伴侣之类的吗？”夏洛克耸了耸肩，伸手去拿自己的茶杯。他真的该好好晒晒太阳了。他看起来像一只不见天日的吸血鬼，随着他脸上的红潮褪去，她可以轻易从他颈部薄纸般的皮肤之下描绘出血管形状来。他太过苍白，需要补充不止一种维生素。

 

她又仔细想了想。

 

“我也说不上来究竟信不信，但就算是信吧。”她绑紧自己的马尾辫，“如果你跟一个人在一起，你们彼此相识相知，有一部分的你就会很清楚地知道……”她做了一个有什么东西在脑海中炸开的手势，然后说，“其实你只要放轻松就好了。当你的真命天子出现时，你会知道他就是唯一。”

 

夏洛克的神情仿佛被她击中了一般。他看她的样子就好像要把她解剖开来，他们的心跳都加快了一点。这次有点什么不同，莫莉心想。他……比以往更认真，夏洛克从没有对一个人或一件事如此认真过，在他们成为朋友的这么多年来。夏洛克重重地叹了口气，倒在椅子上，开始用力揉着自己的肩膀。

 

“我的老天，夏洛克，他就是对的那个人吗？”莫莉惊叫起来，用手掩住她的笑容。

 

美丽的紫色衬衫在夏洛克胸前撑紧，上面的纽扣看起来摇摇欲坠。他灰色的眼睛闪烁着，露出坚定确切的目光，他的眼睛真好看！就好像整个晨曦都在他眼中拼凑完整。他呼吸，呼气，吸气。

 

“我的一生从未如此确定过。”他的声音低沉，几乎是在耳语。

 

“那你还在等什么？去告诉他呀！”莫莉强压下了笑容，她的脸颊因此而隐隐作痛。

 

“这不是……”夏洛克脱口而出，“这件事很复杂，不是你想象的那样。”夏洛克缓过神来，把余温尚存的杯子送到嘴边。于是沉默寡言、一丝不苟的夏洛克·福尔摩斯，这位声名狼藉的油画家和苏格兰场兼职咨询顾问就又回到了她的厨房里，裹在他宽大的外套里，向她投来不满的目光。

 

“唉，夏洛克，我们都会做傻事的，你也一样。你就去告诉他你的想法吧。”莫莉提议道。她清理干净身上刚刚掉下来的饼干屑。“相信我，没有那么困难，毕竟你看过那么多电影了，就跟电影里差不多。”

 

他看着她。“我做不到。”

 

“你在说傻话。”莫莉说，“也许我们应该再看一部电影，《西雅图夜未眠》就不错。我们可以记点笔记，帮你想一个转达心意的办法出来。”

 

夏洛克站起来。“恐怕不行，我还有工作要做。不如下次再说吧。”夏洛克特意放轻了声音，莫莉很清楚这是他哄骗蠢女孩的专用语调。

 

“你真不会撒谎。”莫莉咯咯笑了起来。她知道自己一定会想念他们之间这些小小的时刻，但她不确定夏洛克是否也一样，毕竟现在他心里有了更重要的人。她默默吞下了这些小情绪，夏洛克准备离开，他小心翼翼避免撞上门框。

 

“你才在说傻话。”他说，“稍后我会打电话给你的。”

 

“看到没？真不会撒谎。”

 

“我要真的想撒谎，一定会表演得很浮夸。比如要是哪天你告诉我你决定要用我的名字给你的孩子命名，我就一定会这样。”他故意扬起眉毛张大嘴巴，装作惊讶的样子，用手捂住胸口。莫莉笑了。

 

“那要是个女孩呢？”

 

“夏洛克就是个女孩的名字。”

 

“别闹了。”莫莉笑起来。她吻了吻他的脸颊，向他道别。

 

 

 

***

 

 

夏洛克盘腿坐在他的皮椅上，双眼盯着面前未着一笔的画布，膝盖上放着空空如也的调色盘。在他身后陈列着十三幅已经完成的作品，他能感觉到画作传递出来的热度，就好像画中的每一个都是真实的约翰，他们实实在在地呼吸着，发梢轻触着他的后颈。夏洛克用食指敲着下唇，闭上眼睛。

 

 _我一定要在梦中才能见到你吗？_ 他默默想。 _我想见你。_

 

“那你就来见啊，傻瓜。”

 

夏洛克转过头来。约翰朝他露出暧昧的笑容，他们正站在他的卧室里， _用825绿色浅绿色和钛白稀释稀释815氧化铬绿氧化铬绿无机化合物1838年首次被使用，结构稳定，尤其适用于春天的颜色但是更柔和不是更淡天哪不是，那是一种令人心怀敬意的绿色，冷静的颜色如同细细耳语别说话安静安静绿色的_ 墙壁与灯光。他又穿着一件蠢得要命的套头毛衣，还有一条牛仔裤让他的腿终于显得长些。他的脚裸露而苍白。

 

“我睡着了吗？”夏洛克已经很久没有这样小心翼翼地对待过某人了。

 

“我可不赞成你这样做，夏洛克，一点都不。”约翰严厉地说。他略微摇摆的语气正好能够让夏洛克明白，虽然他说这话是认真的，但他仍然爱他。

 

是这样吗？他爱他吗？

 

“我没有别的办法了。”夏洛克承认，“我想见你，我有话要对你说。”

 

“所以你就又开始滥用药物了？这样做很不好。”

 

夏洛克摇摇头。“我不在乎。”

 

“但我在乎。”约翰抱起双臂。

 

夏洛克想象他穿着那件扑满黄沙的军队制服，头盔下露出他真诚坦率的面庞。他沉默寡言，危言危行，向来都是连队中最勇敢的那一个。担忧、焦虑、同情、期许、失望和真挚就是他此刻所有的情绪。他在乎。

 

“你真的在乎吗？”

 

“你知道我说的是真的。我也知道你怎么想。我了解你。”约翰答道。他走向他。夏洛克身上的每一寸皮肤都在尖叫着渴求约翰的触碰，就好像清晨沾露的草坪在渴望着第一缕阳光。对约翰，他做不到无动于衷。

 

“你怎么会了解我的，约翰？”

 

“我不管，我也不在乎。”

 

“好吧，那你到底在不在乎？”夏洛克笑起来。他也朝约翰走近，他们之间的距离就此消弭。

亲吻约翰而不仅仅是接受约翰的亲吻，无论从哪种意义上看来都要好得多，更别说能品尝到约翰在回吻他之前唇齿之间惊讶的震颤。他们唇舌交缠，抵死缠绵。

 

夏洛克得到了他想要的一切：他的皮肤在约翰的爱抚之下逐渐舒展，小腹以下情欲撩动，从头到脚趾血液几近沸腾——这就是他想要的一切。约翰的嘴唇柔软，在亲吻吮吸中变得更加饱满。夏洛克并不介意弯下腰来迎合这个矮个子男人，事实上他相当喜欢现在这个角度，他可以像莎乐美一样捧着约翰的头颅亲吻他。他也同样喜欢约翰主动对他敏感的脖子采取行动并且保持密切关注。

 

“你啊，你穿的衣服太多了。”夏洛克大声喘息着，感觉到约翰的舌头开始舔舐他的耳畔，他的舌头完美填补了空洞。然后他动作灵活的医生开始伸手解开他的衬衫纽扣。

 

“等等，等等！”夏洛克喘着气，“你先脱掉你的衣服，我忍不住了。”他一下子抓住约翰的套头毛衣把它扯下来。

 

约翰笑了，他的头发凌乱，替夏洛克解开了衬衫上的剩下纽扣，直到他的手能完全覆住夏洛克的小腹。丝质衬衫从夏洛克肩上滑落。

 

“你跑到哪儿去了，嗯？”约翰轻声问。他的手在夏洛克发硬的躯干上游走。夏洛克怎么也控制不住经过触碰的皮肤之下呼啸而过的颤抖。约翰朝他更进一步，夏洛克的呼吸就猛地窒住，他感觉到约翰温柔的手指轻轻划过他的乳尖。“你跑到哪儿去了？你不知道我有多想你。”他再一次把头埋进夏洛克的颈间，交替着火热的舔吻和大胆的啃咬。

 

“呃，工作。”夏洛克紧靠在约翰的耳畔，“我很抱歉，我必须要工作才行。”他的手覆上约翰强壮的后背，小心避开左肩上那处贯穿伤痕。夏洛克亲吻着约翰发热的耳朵，他的嘴唇停留在那里不愿离开。“我做的一切全都是为了你。”他说。

 

约翰低吼着，他的硬热抵在夏洛克的大腿上。夏洛克想要他，想要感觉到他，想要他身体的热度透过织物直达他的皮肤。他希望他身上能永远留下只属于约翰的印记。

_他从没有过这样的感觉。从来没有。与任何人都不曾发生。这样的心有灵犀，它是确凿无疑，方兴未艾，它几乎要使人心悸癫狂——夏洛克无法呼吸了。呼吸困难，源自拉丁语“困难”，意味着难以呼吸，气息短促，总是伴随着胸痛的症状，急症室最常见的五个状况之一。呼吸急促，无法呼吸，肺部压缩，紧缩着很难再膨胀开来，就像深入水下承受所有压力，就像哮喘肺炎心源性心脏缺血，我正身处死地，他就是一切的终结，我愿意在这一刻彻底殒灭就在这一刻我能呼吸到他的气息我能感觉到他的手指穿过我的发间，我的天啊我一定会死在他的手上太美了这一切美得难以想象，这就是所有我想要的我已经濒临死去，对我做任何事任何你想要的我正和他越来越近越来越近我们终于能在一起，压力，强力，呼吸无法呼吸，我正努力呼吸我们在亲吻我在呼吸我已经失去了呼吸_

 

夏洛克剧烈扭动着睁开眼睛。现在他们已经躺在他的床上了，约翰爬到他身上来，把羽绒被扔到地上去。约翰不停地爱抚着他，他的头发，他的肩膀，他的骨盆，他的小腿。夏洛克在约翰后背留下一道道抓痕，嘴里吞下他低沉的呻吟。约翰解开他的裤子，隔着内裤握住了他。夏洛克根本不可能在这种情况下保持冷静。

 

“约翰。”他搂住约翰的脖子，发出猫一样的声音。汗水从他的指尖滑落。

 

“怎么了？”约翰喘着气，但他的声音还是那样温柔，“告诉我。”

 

“约翰，我……” _感情，用情去感染他人，感染意味着改变，他改变了我，我也为他而改变，我受到了感染，感情，感情，爱，多巴胺催产素5-羟色胺后叶加压素，保留水分压缩血管压缩压缩，这是一股洪流，意味着永远没有足够的空间去适应，就像这样，它是中枢神经系统产生的肾上腺素单胺，战或逃战或逃，这不是恐惧这只是身临高处，爱这是爱情他的脸他的头发他的衣服尽管少了，那件套头毛衣357群青仿佛置身无尽海面全错了全都错了，唯一能够抵达的彼岸就是约翰穿着那件愚蠢的套头毛衣，线条太粗重了，别管它继续画下去就好错误的蓝色，让他们看见，全错了这颜色不该在他身上全错了但是没关系，混合穿梭点染，他脱下衣服，我的画笔也随之而动，那片蓝色浸染了他的皮肤，真有趣，他知道吗？他不在意，那是他所穿的他穿戴的但它又如何呢？别在意了我的情人，噢我的天啊，他是567那不勒斯黄，他是28或者金色，太多的金色他是金色的，我爱你，我爱你，噢，_ ——“操我。”

 

“就等你这句话呢。”约翰叹了口气，又吻了他的嘴唇。他开始帮他们两个脱掉剩下的衣服，从夏洛克的裤子开始。由于拉下脚踝的动作太快，裤子上肯定有几条接缝裂开了。他们像两个傻瓜一样咯咯笑着，夏洛克终于可以摆脱他的裤子。约翰抓起了他的脚踝，嘴角流露出道歉的意味。

 

“你确实应该向我的裤子道歉。”夏洛克笑他。约翰摇了摇头。

 

“我可不打算向你的裤子道歉。”他回答道，轻眨着眼睛，“我很抱歉，因为我竟然拖到现在才这样吻你。”约翰吻了吻他脚踝处的凸起。“还有这里。”他的小腿。“还有这里。”他一直吻到夏洛克的膝盖，直到大腿内侧。“还有这里，还有这里。”

 

夏洛克艰难地眨着眼睛，强迫自己睁开双眼看着约翰，看着约翰是如何用手和双唇在他的皮肤上烙下亲吻的痕迹。约翰把夏洛克的双足重新放回到床垫上，他肌肉的走向温柔和谐如同曲调。约翰赤裸的身体是如此出人意料的优雅，慎重而专注。 _看他的眼睛普鲁士蓝他看着我他不肯移开目光_

 

约翰，他身上令人着迷的伤痕和他强壮的双腿，慢慢靠近夏洛克，伏在他身上。他们相互凝视着。夏洛克知道他从未如此赤裸过，一切都已经无处可藏。他不得不用嘴大口呼吸。

 

他已经无从抵抗，但并不恐慌。他只是决意随波逐流，让他的约翰接手一切。 _我的约翰，我的 **情人** ，他就在这里，就在这里和我一起，他也想要我。催产素，属于 **爱情** 的荷尔蒙，由脑垂体分泌，让安全和 **信任** 的感觉陡然增加，这种让我们结合在一起的荷尔蒙， **我是他的** ，他也同样如此，我们彼此心知肚明，他想要我变成他的，他想要我。_

 

夏洛克呼出一口气。他突然发现这就是只属于他的永恒之地，床垫之上，约翰的身体之下，安眠药和命运带来的奇迹。他知道他再也不会心有旁骛。

 

这一切一定都有所解释。这一切必定是命运使然。

 

夏洛克扭动着身体，他的腿张得更开，他想要再次亲吻约翰。约翰的左手一直向下，最后停在了他的无名骨上。约翰吻着他，一边发出笑声。

 

“怎么了？”夏洛克问，他的臀部一阵抽搐。约翰放在他身上的手仿佛磁铁一般让他情动，尽管约翰还什么都没做，只是把手放在那里。

 

“谁让你长这么高的。”矮个子男人戏谑道。他在夏洛克脸上啄了一下，又滑下去抬起夏洛克的腿，把他的膝盖架在自己肩上。夏洛克感觉到他若有若无的呼吸喷洒在他身上。

 

夏洛克抓住自己发痛的老二，紧紧地闭上眼睛。这一切对于他来说太多太好了。他的心脏撞击着胸膛以示抗议，但最终他忍过了这次性高潮，终于可以再睁开眼睛。

 

约翰用两只滑腻的手指抵住他的后穴，在他敏感的腿间留下一个吻。“你是独一无二的，你知道吗？”约翰近乎虔诚地说。夏洛克摇头，但当他看着约翰的时候又停下来。“你是我心中的唯一，夏洛克。”

 

当约翰把手指推进去的时候，夏洛克找到了约翰空闲的那只手和他手指交缠，把头猛地向后仰去。他的另一只手捏紧又松开，不时爱抚自己，他心中燃烧着欲望的火焰，又不愿意轻易打碎这一刻。约翰对他既温柔又细心。

 

“我的老天，夏洛克，你里面好热……”约翰粗糙的手指弯曲扩张着夏洛克的内壁，动作冷静轻柔， _就像一位好医生我是病人我是他的病人我在努力天啊我快要无法忍耐了我是个病人我亲爱的医生，操操 **操**_

 

“是因为你才会这样的。”夏洛克尽量慢地撸动着自己，脖子倾斜倒在枕头上。

 

忽然间他感觉到一阵温柔的呼吸，他抬起身子，看到约翰正用舌头舔弄着他握住的阴茎根部。

 

他压抑不住的呻吟让他们两人一时都无法自持。

 

约翰加入了第三只手指，嘴上也没有松懈，他的舌头飞快地滑过夏洛克的手指，嘴唇轻刷过他充血的阴茎又迅速弹开。夏洛克惊奇于这样复杂的感受，既痛苦又美妙异常，既缓慢又令人血脉贲张。他在约翰近乎邪恶的手中受尽折磨，迅速沉沦。

 

约翰一块一块将他悉心搭建起来，只等合适的时机再放手任由他跌成碎片，仿佛带他飞上云端，再从那里将他推落。夏洛克难以自制地扭动着腰身，但约翰不为所动，只是不断伸展手指，转动手腕，毫不费力就找到了令他疯狂的那个点， _毕竟他是个医生不是吗我的天操 **操操操**_

 

夏洛克向上操着他握紧的拳头。他没办法，他忍受不了。约翰收回了他的两只手，抓住夏洛克的双腿用力向前推去露出后穴。

 

“告诉我，这就是你想要的吗，夏洛克？”他的老二抵住了夏洛克的入口。夏洛克摇了摇头，他艰难地吞咽了一下就向后倒去，感觉约翰肿胀的头部在他的臀缝之间滑动。约翰沮丧地咬了咬下唇，这是夏洛克所见过最性感的事情。

 

“我不是想要你，我是需要你。”夏洛克说，“操我吧，约翰，求你了，求你了。” _求你进来求你快进来我已经准备好了快进来我需要你约翰操我吧，约翰求求你约翰快插进来我需要你需要你需要你。_ 夏洛克的后穴一张一合，完全不受自己的控制。

 

“老天啊，夏洛克。”约翰喘息着，他的上身向前倾倒，这样夏洛克就能把手放在他的胸前。他的肌肉坚硬，皮肤却意外地柔软而具有活力，那道粉色的伤疤兀然出现，不断地向下伸展，伸展。夏洛克用腿圈住约翰的腰，脚趾陷进他就像陷进湿透的泥沙中一样。

 

约翰大口喘着气，仿佛刚刚经历了一场长途跋涉，他抓住夏洛克的腿，努力让自己保持平衡。他的指节捏得发白。

 

“来吧，约翰，操我吧。” _操我 **操我操我** ，_夏洛克甚至想要自己动起来，主动在约翰的老二上操着自己，但没有得到任何牵引力的帮助。他从喉咙里发出一声沮丧的呜咽，直到约翰再一次适时拯救了他；一次力量十足的撞击，直抵要害， _鹅黄色黄色黄色黄色鹅黄色我的天太完美了他如此完美亮色亮色浅色我再也看不见任何东西噢我的天再一次再一次，缓慢深入再用力一点。_ 夏洛克大声哭喊起来，约翰操了他一次又一次。

 

“你——”约翰猛地吸了一口气，他的头发随着每一次抽插而扬起，又落回汗湿的额头。

 

“是你，”夏洛克说，他把手放在约翰胸前，“是你，约翰。我不知道为什么。但我所做的一切永远都是为了你，约翰·华生。”

 

约翰压低身体，重新调整了他们的姿势，加快了速度。夏洛克把两只手深深地插进他的发间，抬起头深吻他，唇舌，牙齿，还有互相掠夺的呼吸。他们现在一片狼藉，却又无与伦比。

 

约翰用一只手臂抬起夏洛克的腿放在自己没受伤的肩膀上，夏洛克在他嘴里呻吟起来，他任由自己的另一条腿跌在床垫上发出闷响。约翰吮吸着他的舌头，他就尽力迎合着约翰的动作，朝他推挤着自己。约翰的手又回到了夏洛克的脚踝上，张开手指握住它们。夏洛克努力抬起屁股让约翰能进入得更深，他的内壁不断收紧，几乎让人难以忍受。

 

“我的老天。”约翰低吼道。夏洛克不再亲吻他，而是转向了他的下巴，他的喉咙，舌头追逐着他的喉结。

 

“来吧。”夏洛克喃喃说道，“为了你，占有我吧，全都是为了你。”他从来都没有这样期待过要把自己完全交给另一个人，哪怕彻底抹去自己存在过的痕迹。夏洛克已经支离破碎，但他是如此的心甘情愿。随着性爱逐渐攀上巅峰，他所了解的也越来越深越来越深……

 

这就是敞开心扉毫无遗漏的感觉。它不是那样轻而易举和令人愉快的，更像是被一把巨大的矩形砍刀劈成两半。两瓣赤裸裸的心就这样毫无生气地躺在那里，但他只剩下这颗破碎的心可以送出。它们看起来那么微不足道，远远不够，可是约翰找到了他，填满了他这一幅未完成的画。

 

约翰是答案，约翰是始终。今生今世，永生永世，只有约翰·华生存在的地方，夏洛克·福尔摩斯的碎片才能被汇聚一体。夏洛克知道，他比任何时候都要清楚，但是……

 

在那里，他已经可以目睹终结的来临，只是他还不愿触碰。他想要坚持住，让一切都慢下来，但是约翰对他倾尽所有，他无法拒绝。

 

约翰慢慢抽出来，他的手覆上了夏洛克久被忽视的阴茎，抓着它开始上下撸动。夏洛克根本承受不住这样凶猛又美妙的进攻，他感到自己仿佛被子弹穿透的肌肉组织，快要止不住地抖散成碎片。时间与空间从他身体里剥离，只有约翰能重新把他拼凑完整。

 

高分贝的尖叫不由自主地从夏洛克喉咙里涌出来，约翰再次吻了他，夏洛克能感觉到约翰在他身体里抽动起来。约翰抱着他，让他们能更紧地结合在一起。夏洛克收紧后穴，双手在约翰汗湿的后背反复游走着，噢我的老天真的要发生了噢我的天就是现在然后—— _116钛白，白色，空无一物，空气氧氮，碳和水，天空，虚无，虚无，他，他，碳和水，约翰，约翰，我的天啊，约翰，约翰_

 

夏洛克在他的皮椅上醒来，面前放着一盏已经凉了的茶，他的双手都塞在口袋里。抽出双手，他坐在充满陈旧气味的公寓里忍不住打了个寒颤。他的手干燥僵硬，血液重新开始流动。

 

天色已晚，在他忘记关掉的炉灶上，微弱的绿色火焰明明灭灭。他转过头，只有他的画作在回望着他，寂静无声。

 

一阵灼烧的剧痛如同刀锋一样穿透他的肩膀，夏洛克发出一声痛呼，用力捏住肩上那个不存在的伤口。

 

“约翰？”他从几乎窒息的喉咙里发出一点声音。

 

没有回应。

 

痛苦开始加剧。 _675朱砂色弗朗瓦索深处肌肉神经意外失火更深处撕裂的疼痛哦不别再说了我的天当然是红色无聊至极毫无新意老生常谈——_

 

“别这样！”他带着哭腔，又叫了一声，“约翰？！”

 

什么也没有。

 

夏洛克的双眼模糊了，不自觉的泪水聚集在他的眼角。他的肩膀抽痛着，在那里他可以感受到自己的每一个心跳。有些东西就像空气一样无法触碰，夏洛克无声地流着眼泪。他想离开椅子，膝盖却先跌在了面前的地毯上。

 

就像一套循环电路，痛苦在他身体里不断扩散，直抵四肢百骸，他甚至来不及弄清楚到底发生了什么事。他的手刺痛痉挛，手指僵硬麻痹。剧烈的晕眩感袭击了他。

 

“约翰？约翰，求你了！”他绝望乞求着。

 

只有一片寂静。

 

仿佛被人瞬间抽去了灵魂，夏洛克像个断线的破布娃娃一样瘫倒在地上。

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

**第四章**

 

 

 

 

“她还派了辆车来？”他弟弟冷笑了一声，迈步走到大路上。他一身全黑的颜色，意味着他刻意想要散发一种实际上并不存在的阴郁气质，但他至少肯迈出房门了。可喜可贺的进步。要劝服他去参加艾琳举办的活动实属不易，不过感受一下公众的热情和伦敦潮湿的空气对他肯定有好处。他一个人在公寓里只能靠冷茶，油漆气味和哈德森太太的赞美过活。

 

迈克罗夫特眯起眼睛看着他。

 

有些事发生了变化。

 

夏洛克的双眼在寡淡的阳光之中显得尤其蔚蓝，即使他没有穿着一件色彩缤纷的衬衫。当然这也有可能是因为他的眼窝比起平时要更加深陷。他的脸看上去轻松活泼，充满生机。他看起来……也不能说是沉浸在幸福中，很难这样讲。或许是很满足？迈克罗夫特迫切地想翻过这一页不再提起，毕竟夏洛克已经完成了他的画作，每一幅都令人赞叹一如往常，但他的良心不允许他这样做。不明朗的情绪在他心中升腾起来。

 

夏洛克先钻进了车里，他紧随其后，坐在皮革座椅上，在司机来到之前关上了门。

 

“噢，我的老天，你有什么事直接问我不就行了吗？”夏洛克捏着鼻梁，“看你那支支吾吾的样子真是让我难受。”

 

“你到底用了什么药？”

 

“哇！夏洛克，你看起来这么神清气爽，又刚刚完成了你的作品，简直才华横溢，所以我个人认为你只靠自己肯定是做不到的。你肯定是又滥用药物了。”

 

“我不会像那样说话。”

 

“你这样都算好的。而且我的答案是没有，绝对没有，我只吃了一些我们之前同意过的安眠药物，你这个多事鬼——”

 

“——我问你这个不是故意要让你不高兴，弟弟。”迈克罗夫特看着车顶说，他想要控制住自己尽量不翻白眼，“我从来都没有这样想过。”

 

“你当然不是了！”夏洛克怪叫起来，双眼看着他，“你只是无私地想要保住你自己的饭碗，你怎么会有错呢？这就是你一直想要的，对吗？到处推销我？扩大生意规模？我的老天。”

 

“我不会为了对你采取必要的关心而道歉，夏洛克。”

 

“好吧，早知道你是这个态度了。”夏洛克转过脸去看着窗外，灰色的伦敦飞驰而过。

 

余下的时间只剩沉默。这样对他们两个人都好。就算是表现尤其好的时候，迈克罗夫特的这个弟弟也只能说是一个难以管教的熊孩子，如果想要更进一步把他推到公众面前去的话（更别说他本身就紧张），他肯定会把人折磨到发疯。说实在的，夏洛克对外界确实不具有明显的攻击性，但今晚的活动迈克罗夫特说什么也不会对他放任自流。

 

车在雨中顺利停靠。夏洛克打开车门，司机为他撑起了一把雨伞。

 

“但这只是个小巷。”夏洛克说。

 

“我是按照艾德勒女士的吩咐，把车停在场地后面的。”司机低声说。迈克罗夫特忍不住露出了笑容，当他看到夏洛克为这些无关紧要的小事而费心时。真正的权威应当是威权。

 

“简直太棒了。”夏洛克裹紧他那件羊毛大衣，竖起衣领，迈克罗夫特跟在他身后。他迈了一大步以便可以走在夏洛克前面。来到门口，他用自己尚未打开的雨伞叩了叩门。

 

“啊！福尔摩斯家的男孩们，你们终于来了！”一迈进房间就听到艾琳熟悉的声音，这好像是个过度装潢的衣帽间。艾琳的衣着看上去还是那样精致，是亚历山大·麦昆当季的时装。她穿着素来大胆的细高跟，束紧了盘头。

 

“这到底是怎么回事？”迈克罗夫特问，即使在她穿着高跟鞋的时候也仍然低头看她，“你把我们带到这后面来做什么？”

 

“简直是瞎胡闹。”夏洛克越过他们，大步走向前面的几道门，旁边的房间放着震耳欲聋的音乐。迈克罗夫特决定跟他一起过去，谁知道夏洛克突然停下了脚步，差点让他们两个都摔倒。

 

闪光灯。

 

“好吧，我本来不想破坏这个惊喜的。”艾琳柔声说，从他们两个人身边挤过去。

 

《伪天才之死》画展的开幕晚会正在顺利进行中。

 

迈克罗夫特的血液瞬间冷下来。他看了一眼夏洛克，夏洛克一动不动，但他脖子上的静脉突出，鼻翼翕动着。这样可不好。

 

派对气氛热烈，艾琳的笑容也更加灿烂夺目起来。“噢，我是不是忘记告诉你们了？我也帮忙策划他们的画展。或者我觉得‘策划人’这个说法不太准确，‘赞助人’会更合适一些。不过不管怎么说，吉姆和塞巴斯蒂安可一直都盼着你们能大驾光临呢！”艾琳笑着，拍照的闪光灯也一直没有停歇。记者们开始大声叫着夏洛克的名字，让他转头看不同的方向，但迈克罗夫特几乎听不到任何声音，只有怒火在敲打着他的耳膜，就像静音的收音机。他抓住艾琳的手臂，把她推进了衣帽间的门。

 

“告诉我究竟是怎么回事。”迈克罗夫特厉声质问。

 

“你太让我失望了，迈克罗夫特。”她一边说着，一边轻轻拍了拍自己的手臂，就好像他刚刚的触碰让她感觉到不干净。

 

“是吗？”几乎是一声咆哮。他用不逾矩的凌厉目光注视着她。

 

“我不可能坐在那里花上几年的时间空等你弟弟画他的那些大师级别的作品，不是吗？我总得给自己找条活路。”她交叉起双臂。从她露出的前臂迈克罗夫特可以看出她的话并非出自真心，但他不屑一顾。

 

艾琳开始整理她的坠饰。“你忽略了大局，迈克罗夫特。这笔生意对我们两个来说都是更好的选择——这个话题炒得越厉害，我们的收益也就越多。现在你明白了吧，我只是好心想让你多赚点钱而已。”

 

“你会为此付出代价的。”

 

“那我们走着瞧吧。”艾琳笑道，“现在我同时受雇于三家画廊，而且还坐在其他十多家的董事会上。你可以去试试看有没有人同情你们的遭遇。”她取出一只口红来，娴熟地涂上一层新的颜色，像滴落在雪地上的鲜血。再没有别的颜色会更适合她了。

 

“好了，现在我还有个活动要去参加，你们两个最好也跟上。”

 

迈克罗夫特站在她面前，手中握紧伞柄。她慢慢把目光转向他，没有丝毫畏惧。

 

“生意，福尔摩斯先生，只是一桩生意而已，你就长点心吧。毕竟你也要想办法保证你弟弟有活可干，免得他再碰那些针筒，不是吗？”她夸张地吻了吻他的脸颊，点了点她的鞋跟，转身回到派对上去了。

 

迈克罗夫特从脸上抹去口红的痕迹，深呼吸并且强迫自己计数，直到他冷静下来为止。派对的狂欢还在继续。

 

那个女人走了。

 

那些媒体走了。

 

而且更糟糕的，夏洛克也不知所踪。

 

该死的。

 

 

 

***

 

 

要是他能计划得更好，那么早在离开贝克街之前他就可以这样做了，而不是像现在这样沦落到锁好厕所坐在马桶盖上，忍受着注射毒品造成的耳鸣。不过好在他还带上了针管和足够的药物，既然他哥哥和艾德勒都不知道去哪儿了，他又怎么能拒绝这样一个好机会呢？

 

他把针筒收好，放回他外套的内袋里。绝对不能留下证据。迈克罗夫特绝对不会放过这种小失误。夏洛克叹了口气，把手指放在鼻尖下面。记者们肯定会忽视这些细节，反正他在媒体面前的人设早就崩塌了，那些人与其抓着他不放还不如皱眉冷笑扬长而去。

 

想要直接从莫里亚蒂面前走过去而不朝他脸上吐口水简直是全天下最难办到的事。夏洛克眼前开始浮现出派对上明亮花哨乱七八糟的片段，他简直要在厕所里尖叫出声。有些人就是喜欢无事生非。

 

他边洗手边抬起头看着镜子里的自己。他现在看起来的确是一切都好，不过那只是他每天控制药物摄入所造成的麻木状态罢了。如同行尸走肉一般。真有意思。

 

想要避开约翰并不是件容易的事。但是自从那天他在梦中猝然醒来，倒在地上不省人事，最后又不得不把自己从地上捡起来拼凑好之后，有整整三天他都感觉不到自己手臂，仿佛它已经完全脱离了身体。夏洛克宁愿死也不愿意再经历一次那样的失落，永远都不能再这样了，他承受不了。

 

但他的头脑已经完全变成了一个叛徒，就像电影里任何最邪恶的反派一样，必须采取任何可能的手段来阻止。如果放任它去，它唯一知道的就只有约翰。它甚至能准确无疑地回忆起约翰的音色，约翰的手指捏住他下巴时的触感，以及当他肩膀颤动时嘴里弥漫的胆汁气味。

 

可卡因勉强算是有所帮助，方便他在约翰不在的时候保持清醒。这样很公平。反正事情再怎么也不会比以前更糟了，他还可以继续工作，他还好，他很好。

 

该死。

 

他打开门，发现吉姆·莫里亚蒂正斜靠在门边上，染过的眉毛拧成一道好奇的曲线。

 

“我刚刚还在想你究竟跑到哪儿去了，我亲爱的，”他语调轻快，“你的头发看起来状态不佳。”吉姆用手指勾起一缕夏洛克额前的发卷，又故作惊讶地看它弹回原位。夏洛克甩开他的手瞪着他。

 

“好吧！”吉姆说，“你自己要这么娘娘腔的，不怪我。”

 

“谁娘还不一定呢。”夏洛克嗤笑一声，准备从他身边走过去。但是莫里亚蒂比他想象的要高一点，轻轻松松就把他推了回去，关上了厕所的门，落锁。

 

“噢不，亲爱的，你稍微有点犯晕，不是吗？只要用错一点点剂量，整个世界都不一样了，对吧？”吉姆看了看镜子里自己的脸，“我真想知道在你哥哥那儿二加二究竟是等于四呢，还是等于任何一个答案呢？”

 

他的衣着完美无瑕，深紫色的西装马甲紧贴着他瘦弱的身躯，上面点缀着白色的扣子。夏洛克摇了摇头摆脱这些想法，他痛恨自己会注意到这些细节，更恨自己会不由自主地感到欣赏。他站直身体，深呼吸。

 

“我不知道我还能说什么了。”夏洛克说，“但是，不，詹姆斯，我永远都不想和你，还有你所说的那个莫兰有任何交集了。”

 

“莫兰只不过是工作上的称呼，他表现好的时候我叫他小塞，他表现更好的时候我叫他上校。”吉姆打断他的话，夏洛克对此不置一词。

 

“不，我不会把我的作品卖给你，”夏洛克继续说，“而且我也不会吹捧你的作品，即使外面有五十个白痴争破头都想这么做，我也完全没兴趣成为他们中的一员。现在我要走了。”夏洛克推开他走到门边，但吉姆出乎意料地先他一步挡在了门前，像猛禽一样四下顾盼，嗅闻着猎物的气味。

 

“但你不知道我究竟有多喜欢听你的想法！”他张狂地笑起来，充满了嘲讽意味，“你就像那些从坟墓里爬出来的老古董画家一样，每天都只会嘀嘀咕咕，说什么现代艺术已经完全毁了艺术，完全毁了我告诉你！”他高声尖笑起来，“你讨厌我也不过就是因为这个而已。”吉姆停下来，靠近夏洛克耳边深吸一口气，“你这个性感尤物。”他的耳语太接近夏洛克的脖子，让夏洛克的皮肤感到微微刺痛。夏洛克有点膝盖发软。

 

“嗯……？”夏洛克说，他半开半闭的眼眸低头看着吉姆。他几乎没有动嘴唇，“是这样吗？”

 

吉姆欺身压上他，他身上全是古龙水的味道。他的黑眼睛闪烁着，但夏洛克在他能够采取行动之前就伸手打开了门，把这个不可理喻的小个子男人推了出去。走到走廊上，夏洛克整理了一下自己的外套，准备逃跑。他现在只想回到公寓里去。他的胃里一阵翻腾。

 

“那你说说你最近究竟是怎么回事？！”吉姆在他身后大声吼着，肯定是在走廊上甚至不用通过回声来判断。夏洛克只是继续走。“我不相信别人说的，你不可能真的像那样创作一幅画出来。就算你肯低声下气去做这样的事，那也是不可能完成的。”

 

他当然不肯。这是个噱头，仅此而已。但可卡因的效果越来越强，他越来越难以压抑心中暴躁的冲动。夏洛克转过身，在微弱的光线下眯起眼睛，莫里亚蒂正狂妄地站在那里，重新把袖口翻至手臂。

 

“当艾琳告诉我你最近都在干些什么的时候，老实说，我真的一点都不相信。但是紧接着她给我看了那些幻灯片和视频。对，我确实看了。原来我们‘伟大的’夏洛克·福尔摩斯花了好几个月待在他的小黑屋里就是为了替一个死了的士兵画他的画像。多么可爱，多么高尚啊，不是吗？”

 

“你就不能闭嘴吗，莫里亚蒂？”夏洛克的声音快要沉到脚底了。他没有注意到自己的动作，但他正在逼近对方。他短暂地闭了闭眼睛——约翰的脸从他眼前闪过，夏洛克的手止不住地发抖。

 

“不，我当时并不是这样说的。我说的是：‘艾琳，夏洛克·福尔摩斯究竟是怎么回事？他怎么突然迷上了画一些死了的，没用的人——’”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

夏洛克眨了眨眼，一时还不适应头顶的亮光。 _从1850年代开始为了特殊的目的，颜色重现在85到100之间平面上最大限度的区分，同质的灯光头顶的灯光，阴影在最大程度上稀释了头顶的灯光，它们渐渐亮得令人无法直视。他还需要一点时间来适应。酒精和碘酒的气味浓烈呛人505深黄色塞满了他的鼻腔_ ，医院通常都会有相似的气味，但这种气味从未如此刺鼻，从他的软腭一直燃烧到喉咙深处。他用一只手遮挡气味的入侵，就在这时候他听到一声尖叫。

 

一声接一声的，嘶吼，尖叫。

 

那个声音。

 

那个亦真亦假的声音，它似乎在迫切地寻求着回应，却又在发出生人勿近的严厉警告，使人不得不为之侧目。夏洛克捂住耳朵。根本就没有什么成声成调的话语——只有喧闹的噪音，层层叠叠，持续不断。这是一种私人化的体验，这是本能使然。 _停下停下停下我不能我不能_

 

那个声音逐渐变成了痛哭，就像警笛的哀号。夏洛克拖着脚步越走越近，他的胃里一阵翻滚。他认得这个声音。

 

面部模糊不清的医疗队为他让开一条路，他看见约翰躺在桌子上。

 

_不不不，别这样对待我，我不想看到这一幕，_ 夏洛克想要紧紧闭上眼睛拒绝这一切但他做不到。约翰的短发肮脏缠结，上面沾满了汗水和沙土。眼泪混合着灰尘从他面目全非的脸上淌下。他的上衣因为抢救的缘故已经被剪开了，他裸露的胸膛起伏的太快了，实在太快了。

 

_低血容量，休克III期？ 第四阶段， **肩膀上的严重外伤** 枪伤 **它究竟伤到了哪里** ，两处枪伤一处贯穿的伤口噢我的天啊，这里没有中线可言，他本人就是医生，其他人都帮不了他， **他们本应该救他的** 他都已经失去超过40%的血液了， **我快救不了他了我无能为力我什么也做不了** ，严重的心动过速他的心跳不稳定不稳定太不稳定了 **约翰没事的我在这里** 噢我的天啊约翰，在希腊语中意味着呼吸急促呼吸急促呼吸急促急促急促他快无法呼吸了我的天啊 **他无法呼吸了**_

 

约翰睁大他那双海军蓝的眼睛，他的眼里充满了痛苦，深深刺痛了夏洛克的心。他干燥开裂的嘴唇发出绝望的喊叫。夏洛克俯下身捧住他的脸，约翰的声音让他止不住地头晕耳鸣，后牙发痛。

 

“别这样，别这样，”他想要安慰他，这一切已经远超他的承受限度，“约翰，没事了，没事了，我会守着你，你会好起来的，他们会把你救活，别再发出那样的声音了。”

 

约翰哭泣着，夏洛克也快控制不了自己的呼吸。他看向地板。 _由骨髓制造生成，超过98%的氧气都由血液输送血液 **血液** 690玫瑰茜红加重加重903紫蓝色没错，保持这样， **亮色** ，更有活力的亮色不像猩红色不像深红色，675朱砂色弗朗瓦索厚涂厚涂 **不对** 应该是充满氧气的厚涂 **为什么地板上全是血？** 太多血了它不是在滴落而是而是在流淌，它汩汩流淌着汇聚成了 **一滩血迹** ，失血过多失血过多，明亮的颜色那是动脉血，我的天啊那是 **动脉血** ！别再想那些没用的颜色了该死_

 

夏洛克看向别处，努力回避着约翰的目光。他的右肩同样情况不佳，透过撕裂的肌肉夏洛克可以看到露出的骨骼 _为什么没有人帮他按住止血？锁骨下动脉，腋动脉， **他需要它** 把氧合血从心脏带往全身，不别走 **快回来** 快回来让一切都回归原位_

 

腋动脉处的撕裂随着约翰不规则的心跳不断搏动着。哪怕只是偏离一点点，那颗子弹就可以完全避开他的动脉血管。约翰将会没事，他会留下一道疤痕但他会顺利回到伦敦，他还有足够的时间可以休养，一切伤痕最终都会复原，他甚至还有可能会遇到我……但是他向后倒下了。他再也没有机会了。他倒下了。

 

夏洛克的手覆在约翰脸上，他苍白的手指和约翰的脸颊相比甚至也算是略带血色的了。约翰的皮肤开始变得冰冷，空洞，夏洛克的双手用力压住他的脸颊又松开，毛细血管也没有重新灌注。他的血已经流干了。“求求你了，约翰。”他说。

 

“夏洛克……夏洛克？”约翰呢喃着，他想要动一动，但他动不了。夏洛克抚摸着他的脸颊，“求你了，夏洛克，我想活下去，我还不想死。”

 

但夏洛克只能看着他，他什么也做不了。一瞬间，约翰的眉眼松弛下来，他的脸看起来疲惫不堪。他的眼睛还是那样的蓝，蓝得令人害怕，没有黑暗涌入，只是闪烁着头顶的灯光。他眼里最后一抹蓝色。

 

夏洛克能看到痛苦一寸一寸地爬上约翰的皮肤，当约翰最后一次用尽力气嘶吼出声。

 

这一次，夏洛克和他一起尖叫起来。

 

尖叫声快要刺穿他的耳膜，将他平常的男中音割裂成了锯齿状的碎片。它来自他的心灵深处，连每一个细胞都随之颤抖。

 

当他再次回过神来，约翰仍然睁着眼睛。但夏洛克可以看到他眼角的脉搏。一次，两次，然后…… _然后……_

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

漂浮，飞行，坠落——对他而言已经没有任何区别，夏洛克不知道自己身处何方。

 

他整个人好像都离开了地面浮在半空之中。当他睁开眼睛的时候，看到了吉姆因为暴怒而涨红的脸。夏洛克的手指正流失着触感，但他发现他的手正掐在吉姆的喉咙上。那种飞离地面的感觉显然是因为迈克罗夫特正试图把他从这场混战中拉出来。最后，他的听力恢复了正常，也终于找回了神智。

 

夏洛克放开了手，吉姆咳嗽着，拼命想要站起来。迈克罗夫特把他紧紧箍在臂弯里带他离开。夏洛克可以看到他哥哥的汗水在他逐渐后退的发际线周围聚集起来。

 

“我的老天，这到底是怎么回事儿？”夏洛克注意到一个从旁边赶来的声音。来自路易斯安那州的口音，夏洛克知道他就是莫里亚蒂口中所说的那一位。莫兰正把满嘴脏话的莫里亚蒂从地上扶起来，他的头发一边剃光了，另一边留着可笑的彩色长辫。“你没事儿吧，老板——额，我是说，吉姆？老天爷啊，看看他都干了些什么！”

 

夏洛克不小心笑出了声。迈克罗夫特抓紧他，夏洛克立刻心领神会。他不会保证完全不笑，但他会尽可能地收敛。迈克罗夫特带着他走向出口，夏洛克加快步子走在他哥哥前面。

 

“你他妈还想跑呢？”莫兰大喊着。在场的人没有一个插话的，但他们手里的相机也没闲着。夏洛克始终低垂着眼睛。他听到吉姆在咳嗽和赌咒发誓。

 

“你完蛋了，夏洛克·福尔摩斯！”吉姆尖叫着，“我会为此烧死你！”

 

媒体们沸腾了，他们朝吉姆和塞巴斯蒂安冲了过去，大声叫喊着各种问题。只有几个人跟在迈克罗夫特和夏洛克身后，不过他们很快就意识到这是不明智的。车子在空转，后门是打开的，夏洛克还没来得及表示抗议，迈克罗夫特就把他塞进了车里，自己也坐进去，猛地关上了门。他们飞驰过街道转角，轮胎发出剧烈的刮擦声。

 

但他们没有走得太远，伦敦的交通状况一向糟糕。

 

迈克罗夫特缓缓开口了：“不管怎么说，你都没有足够的借口去——”

 

夏洛克没有听完剩下的，他跳下车跑进了最近的地铁站。

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

（本段肉翻译底本感谢@Salazar1117 姑娘友情提供，译者洁癖非常严重，接受不了逆。）

 

 

 

维克多·威廉·迈克尔·特雷弗，作为女王陛下秘密情报部门的高级特工，远不是一个这么容易感到惊讶的人。他曾经辗转于叙利亚、俄罗斯与阿富汗，从最危险的境地里摸爬滚打过来，但是当他看到浑身湿透，不断发抖的夏洛克·福尔摩斯出现在他的客厅里，嘴里呢喃着“我需要你”的时候，好吧，也许这真的是完全颠倒的一年，所有事情都已经失去常态。

 

他们十分艰难地抵达了卧室（衣服在这个过程中早就不知道去哪儿了），维克多注视着夏洛克，一路向下直到他的小腹，夏洛克把手搭在他身上。 _这个美丽的小混蛋，有双猫一样眼睛，还有他的嘴唇，我的天。我愿意为了看他一眼而散尽家财。_

 

维克多捏着夏洛克的下巴，慢慢吻他。夏洛克没有停下手里的动作，挑逗着维克多发硬的老二。维克多捧着他的脸，轻轻抚摸他光滑冰冷的皮肤，但夏洛克推倒了他，爬到他身上来，深深地亲吻了他。 _噢，原来你还另有想法啊。_

 

维克多躺在床上，稍微调整了一下姿势，让他可以伸直双腿。夏洛克在他双腿之间，他把膝盖放在夏洛克臀部的两边。维克多抽离了那个吻。

 

“但你知道总有一天我们要认真谈谈的，对吧？”他喘着气，把夏洛克的头发向后捋去，温柔抚摸着他的头。如果仅仅是粗略一瞥，很可能会认为夏洛克有一头粗糙干燥的头发，但实际上它软的可以用来做成床单。柔能克刚，静水流深——世事大抵如此。

 

银蓝色的眼睛闪烁着，夏洛克的呼吸倾洒在他身上。维克多又吻了他，温情脉脉，唇齿相依，让他能平静下来。 _我们有全世界所有的时间，你这个小傻瓜。_ 夏洛克垂在他肩上， _噢你不会又要咬——_

 

但这一次夏洛克只是亲吻了他的肩膀，他的舌头滑到维克多的脖子上，又向上咬住了他的耳朵。他知道维克多受不了这个。 _该死的_

 

“我的天，夏洛克，”维克多嘶嘶地喘着气，“你到底是怎么了？”

 

“没什么。”夏洛克在亲吻之间发出吼声，“你就喜欢这样，不是吗？”

 

“老天啊，是的。但是——”维克多的话在夏洛克向后退时戛然而止，他看向夏洛克。他看起来……不同了。并不是说差劲的那种，就只是不同了。 _他嗑药了，你这个傻瓜，你之前见过他这样。_ 他的眼眶和下唇微微湿润，还有什么别的解释？然而维克多此刻什么也说不出来，因为他的阴茎正被夏洛克用手握着，这触感让他的全身荡起欢愉的涟漪，扭曲着他的每一丝感知。

 

他听见熟悉的润滑剂瓶开启的声音，然后抬起了自己的臀部，全然地不知羞耻。 _你个荡妇，特雷弗，哦老天别停止摸我。_

 

维克多还记得，夏洛克当年终于决定放下一切去追寻油画艺术的时候，他曾经有那么一点伤感。因为这家伙根本就是个全才，如果要把他仅仅限制在视觉艺术之内显得非常残忍，尤其是夏洛克还能完全掌控他的两只手和每一只手指的独立动作 _真该死我在想些什么？_ 他本能成为一位一流的音乐家。小提琴，或者钢琴，或者——

 

噢没错，绝对是一流的，看看他是怎样在维克多的前列腺上画出的完美的小圈，同时还用着一种截然不同的节奏套弄着他的阴茎的。维克多在他身下欲仙欲死。他蜷成拳的手陷进了床单，努力紧闭嘴唇不让自己叫出声来。

 

他看着夏洛克，认真看着他。他的眉头因全然的专注而皱起，他的阴茎比维克多几个月以来所见的都更红更充血。 _或许是好几年，我的天，已经太久了，他太棒了，看看他的脸，看看他的阴茎，我的天啊它看起来就和尝起来一样棒。_ 包皮已经褪去而龟头滴着前液，蓄势待发，只等维克多缴械投降，让扩张再充分一点点。夏洛克发出一声嗤笑，维克多睁开双眼 _我是什么闭上眼睛的？_

 

“看看你自己。”夏洛克微笑着低语。

 

维克多不由自主地在夏洛克的三根手指上动起来，上下翻滚着臀部而脚平放在床上。他的脸因窘迫而发热。

 

“我停不下来，停不下来，”他喘息道，“我喜欢你操我。”夏洛克把又一阵低笑顺着维克托的耳廓吹入，手下更卖力地刺激着他的前列腺，使他的大腿触电般抬起。

 

“太惊人了！”他惊呼道，夏洛克又重复一次动作。“你太棒了！”又一次。“天啊， _你真是让人难以置信_ ，你知道的吧？”

 

维克多忙于在失去感官的世界里挣扎，以至于没听见夏洛克重新准备好自己又找来一个安全套的动静。但夏洛克立马回来了，并且终于深深地进入了他。 _我永远都不会再有这样的体验了哦上帝，真是不公平。_ 夏洛克停下来给他时间适应，同时从维克多的额头上吻去汗珠。

 

维克多抓住他的后背，将下颌紧贴夏洛克的颈弯，牙齿轻触着对方的皮肤，极尽所能推迟着高潮或者啜泣的到来——他不太确定究竟是哪者。不能让夏洛克看到他这样， _这太过了他太过了，这太漫长了但现在，现在_ ——夏洛克抽插着，让两人的身体撞在一起。 _我的天，我的天，我的天啊操。_

 

夏洛克发出一声呻吟。维克多包裹在他周围的肌肉缩紧，然后故伎重演，他们的皮肤在接触的地方和着汗水交融出乐章。维克多轻笑着触碰他的耳朵。“再没有别人听到你这样了，不是吗？”他的话语两人的呼吸声中挣扎着挤出一席之地。“不会的，你不会允许他们这么做的。噢我的天，夏洛克，操我， _操我_ 。”

 

缓慢但激情而不间断地插入抽出，就是夏洛克所正在做的事了。挤压感和热潮随着夏洛克屡探屡深入的每一次抽插向维克多袭来。太漫长太快了维克多的臀部更高更高总在追寻，总在追逐。

 

他抓住夏洛克的小臂，手指顺着汗迹在绷紧的肌肉上拂过去。感觉太妙了，太妙了。不不不，妙不足以形容。当他们像这样这样在相同的韵律起伏上时简直是 _超越了经验本身_ 可以带来的快感。维克多用鼻子深吸一口气又颤抖着呼出它，因为夏洛克又在套弄他的老二了。

 

“夏洛克，我就要——，”临近高潮的维克多叫喊起来。

 

“来吧，为我高潮——”

 

“——我 _要到了，哦我操_ ！”维克多的身体终于到了极限然后高潮猛然迸发，他别无选择只能忍受这一切。就好像身处一场飓风中，就好像被雷电击中。他无法控制他的声音，他的四肢，什么都不行。身体和心灵都已经不属于他。它们全都属于夏洛克。他是夏洛克的。

 

“为我高潮吧，老天，我真想你，我爱你。”夏洛克把脸贴着维克多的面颊倾诉道。

 

_我也爱你，夏洛克，我也爱你。我一直都想告诉你，想把我的真心给你看。你从没允许过我这样做。从没有。哪怕一次。别晕过去，特雷弗！坚持住！别晕过去！说出来，说出来，说出来，不要现在晕过去！_

 

“我——，我——”

 

“我爱你，约翰。”

 

_——什么？_

 

维克多醒来的时候，发现自己独自一人躺在床上，身上盖着被单。 _都是力比多惹的祸。_ 他伸手去拿床头柜上的手机，屁股和后背都刺痛起来。

 

时间还早。没有短信发来。

 

“夏洛克？”他喊道。没有回应。“夏洛克？”他抬高声音又试了一次。

 

他从床上爬起来，还没来得及穿好裤子就开始满屋搜寻夏洛克的踪迹，还差点被被单绊倒。两间客房都没有人，然后是浴室，然后是楼下，厨房和书房。都是空的。

 

夏洛克已经走了。

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

夏洛克猛地醒转过来，昨晚可卡因剩下的最后药效刺痛着他的指尖，在他耳中留下逐渐消退的回响。这种感觉是如此的熟悉，他看到维克多在他身边酣睡着，看起来累坏了。在时间足够的情况下他们通常都会做爱直到昏昏睡去，从维克多的鼾声他就知道昨晚又是混乱不堪的一夜。

 

叹着气清醒过来，夏洛克倒回枕头里—— _又是这样！_

 

很微弱，但那个声音一直都在。他能听见。它很刺耳，很遥远，但一直都在。

 

_在某处，约翰还在发出垂死的尖叫。心理声学，关于人类声音和声音意义的研究门类 **救救他** ，声音的速度取决于传播媒介声波必须能够通过并且随着其中的环境条件而变化 **他只有独自一人** ，约翰你在哪里？ **我听到你的声音了** ，气象气压状态的原点， **那究竟是什么** 别再发出那样的声音了，人类的听觉范围尚不明确，你在哪里？人类能发出最响亮的声音是129分贝 **约翰你在哪里？我听到你了，** 我听到你了_

 

夏洛克花了很长一段时间才发觉自己已经走在外面，几乎快要跑起来。他花了更长的一段时间才明白自己究竟要去哪里。向北偏东，他的脚步比任何堵塞在街道上的交通工具都要更快。满载而归的购物者，抱孩子的母亲，卖东西的小贩和啜泣的行人从他身边飞速闪过，他跟随着约翰越来越刺耳的痛哭声一路向前，他的长外套在身后翻飞着。

 

两英里之后，他看到了公寓楼下斯皮迪咖啡厅的红色遮阳棚。于是他再也听不见自己沉重的呼吸和脚步声。只有约翰——他只剩下约翰。

 

 

 

***

 

 

至：MHolmes@Holmes.co.uk

 

主题：黑色警报

 

昨天晚上他来找我，结果又不见了。我一直都没联系上他，他手机也关机了。监控显示他最后出现在海德公园东北角的大理石拱门。贝克街也没有他活动过的迹象。建议立刻开始全面搜寻。

 

T

 

 

 

 

至：<<安全链接>>

 

主题：Re：黑色警报

 

我现在自顾不暇，特工先生。我正收拾他的另一个烂摊子。他目前只失踪了6小时，鉴于你昨天晚上跟他在一起，你能通过他的行为判断他去哪里了吗？你手头上资源很多，试着用用吧。

我必须要先想办法拯救他的职业生涯。

 

MH

 

 

 

***

 

 

221号公寓沉重的黑色大门在他背后关上，他仿佛只身踏进了坟墓，四周一片寂静。夏洛克用微微冒汗的手揉了揉自己的头发，试图尽量放轻呼吸不要发出声音。哈德森太太由于某个他不记得的缘故去了布莱顿，楼梯间里也没有迈克罗夫特来过的迹象，所以他现在是独自一人。

 

又或者……

 

“约翰？”夏洛克在黑暗中轻声说。他走上楼梯，每次只迈一阶，一阶，又一阶。“约翰，你在那里吗？”起居室的门正吱呀作响，仿佛正对他做出警告。

 

他推开门，27幅画已经完全包装好了正等待运送，角落处灯光微弱闪烁。

 

“夏洛克？”

 

夏洛克转过头。没有人。一个人也没有。但刚刚有人，不，就是约翰叫了他的名字。“约翰？我听见你了，你在哪儿？”

 

“夏洛克，你在——？”记忆中的声音从他耳畔呼啸而过，飞出了他身后的房门。

 

夏洛克飞奔下楼梯，跑过哈德森太太的房间，发现自己正面对着221C未上锁的门。

 

叫这个地方C号房实在是有些过誉了，因为这里只是一个不能住人的小储物间而已。又低又矮的窗户，基本无光照，比夏洛克见过的任何地下室都还要更糟糕。但他还是走了进去，穿过晦暗不明的光线，直到他置身于客厅的中央，如果还能称之为客厅的话。

 

约翰的尖叫声。

 

那声音驱使夏洛克跪倒在地上，他的双手本能地捂住耳朵，泪水从他脸颊上淌下。好痛。那声音变得更尖锐更持久，甚至比他去到阿富汗的那个瞬间还要更加难以忍受。夏洛克肩膀像被刺伤一样剧烈跳动着，要挤尽他肺里的最后一点空气。夏洛克倒在地上痛苦翻滚着，脸埋进扑满灰尘的廉价地毯。他爬向门边，用颤抖的手指握紧门把手，深吸了一口气。

 

_疼痛，只有疼痛。疼痛是暂时的，疼痛是暂时的由针对神经受体的强烈破坏性刺激造成 **离开这里** 由大脑中断强迫身体远离危险情况，离开 **离开** 按特定特性分类为热机械化学，只是一点点 **你需要它** 一面墙壁并不是一面墙壁686浅红色红色红色更红的颜色，不是猩红色，不是深红色， **血一样的红色** ，686浅红色浅红色浅红色约翰浅红色 **走走走** 离开，红色_

 

尖叫声没有停止。

 

“夏洛克！！”声音回荡不息。

 

夏洛克跌跌撞撞走上楼梯，冲进他的卧室，手臂支撑着他靠在门框边的墙上，汗水从额头上滴进他敞开的衣领。他大口喘息着，耳朵随着持续不断的声音颤动起来。约翰一直在不停地嘶吼，尖叫，夏洛克听到他在呼喊着他的名字。

 

他的双手一个劲地发抖，在他最需要它们的时候。他的左手比右手更加虚弱无力，因为他肩膀上的痛楚。夏洛克不敢看它，因为他知道在那里只剩血骨交缠。他把抽屉里的袜子全部扔了出去，他的右手食指几乎不听使唤，他只能尽可能动作快些。但抽屉夹层里什么也没有。

 

“停下吧，约翰！”他大叫着，“对不起，对不起！约翰，我求求你了！”他也尖叫起来，“别再这样做了，约翰，求求你！”夏洛克喘不过气来，跌倒在他房间的地板上。装药物的小盒子掉下来在他面前敞开，小玻璃瓶像星星一样闪烁着希望和光芒。

 

他脱掉外套，卷成一团扔到背后去。他飞快地把袖口卷上手臂，几乎撕坏了那些进口布料。“约翰，求求你快停下，对不起，对不起，真的对不起。”

 

“夏洛克， _别那样做！_ ”

 

他拼命摇着头。这部分用单手很难完成，但夏洛克还是做到了。绑紧黄色橡胶管，露出清晰的静脉，他已经这样做过很多次了，再多一次也无妨。夏洛克用牙齿咬着撕开包装袋，注射器掉在地上仿佛正向他露齿而笑。他在注射器里装满了他自制的混合药物，一种能让约翰恢复平静的混合药物，只需要一针就可以让约翰停止尖叫，让约翰不必再死去——针头刺破皮肤。

 

轻轻一推，肩膀上的疼痛立刻就褪去了，肌腱和骨骼重新组合回归原位，又恢复成了没有受伤的样子。随着他注射的药物越来越多，尖叫声也逐渐停止消失了。

 

夏洛克仰面倒在地上，他的胸口还在起伏，但是速度放缓了。他凝视着天花板。他的耳畔归于沉默，所有声音都消失了。他的呼吸也同样如此。他探了探自己的脉搏，也同样变得很慢。安非他命有这个效果很奇怪，不过他并不在意。

 

终于冷静下来的夏洛克从地板上坐起来，把注射器、小玻璃瓶和橡胶管一一放回盒子里，关上盒子放回原位。他拿了一袋白色粉末放在衣袋里， _这一点肯定不足以让他过一次瘾，但只要勉强够就行了。_

 

“这样可不好。”这个声音在他听来就像风的低吟。

 

“这究竟是怎么回事？”夏洛克回应着那个声音，“约翰？”夏洛克追逐着那个声音而去，他的心跳再次加快。他嗅闻着空气仿佛埋在一头温柔的金发里， _约翰_ 。他跟随着约翰穿过公寓。“究竟怎么了，约翰？”他呼唤着。他的脚趾触到了其中的一幅画。

 

他知道那些棕色纸张下面正包裹着什么。他撕开纸，约翰意味不明的笑容正向他闪烁着。夏洛克的心揪紧了。“你在哪里？”他静静问那幅画。另一阵微风拂过他的脸颊，鲜血，黄沙，裸露的皮肤， _约翰_ 。

 

夏洛克用手遮住他的脸。“求求你，约翰，别再这样做了，这一切究竟是怎么回事？”他终于喊出声来。

 

夏洛克在房间里慢慢踱着步，注视着他的作品。这实在是太明显了。他一直都知道。他知道这里的每一幅画，从它们颜色的分子结构开始就完全错了。

 

它们没有一幅是约翰。没有一幅是他的约翰。他必须要重新来过——他可以，而且他一定会做的更好，他会画出真正的约翰。为了约翰。约翰值得这一切。然后约翰就会知道，他会看到。所有人都会知道，所有人都会看到， _他们必须。_

 

夏洛克再次狂奔下楼梯，闯进221C，打开昏暗的灯光，脱去了自己的上衣。他把空白的画布从存放的地方全部拉出来，一幅接一幅地把它们靠在每一面墙上，直到这个刚刚还空置的客厅完全被画布包围。

 

他找到了一个桶，油画颜料和一只抹子——完美。他脱掉了自己剩下所有的衣服。

 

一小袋白色粉末很快就通过各种方式消失不见，最后一点被夏洛克抹在牙齿上，他赤裸着跪坐在地上调和颜料。 _755象牙黑，象牙黑但不像黑檀色，是死去动物的骨骼经过高温加热后形成的骨炭，黑色黑色炭化骨骼炭化这就是我需要的，阴影，约翰，你像光芒一样照亮了黑暗， **你的光芒** 我会让你看到，我一定可以做得更好， **你说得对** ，你说得很对你我就像正负两极， **你是我所有不可企及的一切** ，只有你存在的地方我才能继续生存下去我会告诉他们所有人，我可以， **黑与白** 黑与白不能更简单了。_

 

夏洛克用一柄又大又重的勺子把颜料装在一只老旧的调色盘上。他站在一块比他更高的画布之前，画布在头顶黯淡的灯光下闪耀着白色。他的手指反复摩擦着下唇，开始用颜料在画布上涂画出肆意而为的平行线条。他的双手上下来去继续涂抹着，颜料在他指尖堆积起来。他飞快地完成着他的作品，不断加快速度，他从没有这样做过，他所画的也不像他曾经完成的任何一幅画。

 

这样返璞归真不事雕琢的线条，这种最基本也最容易被忽视的状态，却也是最危险和最美丽的。

 

这就是他的约翰·华生。

 

夏洛克用额头靠近他刚刚画成的那只耳朵，轻轻磨蹭着那里。“你生我的气了吗？”他喃喃说，“别生我的气。”他把手里的调色板扔到地上摔成碎片，双手捂住嘴，轻声说，“告诉我好吗，约翰，告诉我吧。”有整整三秒钟他都等待着答案。

 

“告诉我你究竟想要我做什么！” _我会做的，我会做一切你想要的事，我可以就此放下画笔，也可以为了你永远画下去，求求你告诉我吧只要你别离开我别离开我别离开我_

 

夏洛克突然转身，把颜料倒在手里，开始在另一幅画布上继续画下去，一幅接一幅，想要填满整个房间。他只是继续着，继续着，一直不肯停下。

 

但完成这些画只是无关紧要的。夏洛克靠得更近，想要感受到约翰的气味，他站直了伸出手去抚摸约翰的脸颊。他画着：厚刷的黑色线条划破白色画布，散乱的斑点逐渐成型，开始有了模糊的轮廓，然后约翰的脸庞和身躯从中浮现。

 

“你在哪里，你在哪里， _你在哪里？！_ ”夏洛克尖叫起来，开始疯狂地用手抓挠自己的脸庞，他的呼吸不断窒住，“回来吧，求求你快回来，对不起都是我的错，求你回到我身边，对不起， _对不起。_ ”夏洛克啜泣哽咽着。他的用手揪紧自己的头发，眼泪在他眼中不断聚集着直到溢出。

 

这一切都太残忍了，但约翰绝不会这样残忍，他绝对不会。他是军医，士兵，他是杀手也是治愈者，他是恶棍也是英雄——但他绝不残忍。夏洛克睁开眼睛。他的眼睛刺痛模糊，即使他擦干眼泪，眼角周围却始终不断汇聚成一个他熟悉的身形。

 

约翰。

 

他的穿着还是一如往常，就像夏洛克第一次看到他那样，蓝色格子衬衫，套头毛衣，黑色外套。夏洛克眨了眨眼。他凝视着约翰，约翰也回望着他——约翰有胡子吗？不，那只是灯光造成的错觉而已。约翰的上唇裸露僵直，看起来不苟言笑，也没有流露出北方人惯有的轻松神情。

 

约翰不应该是这样。他没有笑，也没有为他的画作所着迷。他看起来很生气。不，别这样——空白。夏洛克的胃部一阵翻腾。

 

“约翰——”夏洛克开口了，他的声音支离破碎，仿佛这一个单音节的名字就已经讲完了他的一生，“是我做错了，对不起。”然而约翰只是耸了耸肩，交叉起双臂。他看起来无动于衷，他的外套好像是由石与铁铸成的。

 

“但是我会改好的，约翰，你看啊，我正在努力修补一切……”夏洛克想把整个房间的画展示给他。

 

“你为什么要这么做？”

 

一瞬间夏洛克浑身的血液仿佛停止流动，他整个人陷入了完全的静止。约翰慢慢朝他走过来，夏洛克一动也不能动。他的眼睛直直地望着约翰，约翰在他面前停下，也同样注视着他。约翰的双臂仍然交叉着如同一个怒气冲冲的校长。

 

“因为我爱你。”夏洛克轻声抽泣。

 

“什么？”约翰冷笑道。他的眉头向内凹陷。

 

“我从来没有像这样爱过任何人。”这是夏洛克第一次如此真诚地对待一个人。他仿佛置身漩涡，被截然相反的几种情绪激荡着。

 

“你从来都没有遇到过我，夏洛克。”约翰眉头紧皱，“你根本不认识我。”

 

“但除了你之外我已经不知道其他。”约翰用两只手指轻触着下唇。这种感觉本不应该像遭到重击一样，但夏洛克已经不再能够区分如此种种。约翰的神情逐渐放松下来，又变成了温柔和宽恕的样子。

 

“你知道的只是他们口中的我，你还不明白吗？”约翰跪下来，握住了夏洛克的手。夏洛克手上沾满黑色颜料但约翰的手仍然干净未受沾染。

 

“夏洛克，我不是真实存在的。”

 

“什么意思？”夏洛克想知道他们的手究竟是怎么回事，但约翰只是继续说下去，把他们的手叠在一起。他还是那个完美的男人。夏洛克浑身的每一处神经都绷紧了。

 

“我的意思是你是个奇迹，是个天才。你成功了。你完美地创造出了一个我。”约翰对他笑了。夏洛克也回以微笑，但约翰的笑容逐渐褪去，最终只剩怜悯，“但我不是真实存在的。我不是真的我。”他深吸一口气。

 

“我是你，夏洛克。你爱上你自己了。”

 

夏洛克想要跳起来逃开，但约翰让他一动也不能动。“我根本不可能爱上我自己！我恨我自己！你——你跟我完全不同！你正直又善良，你做了那么多我根本不可能做到的事——”

 

约翰只是默默凝视着他。 _噢318普鲁士蓝，像一潭波澜不惊的静水，不，那只是投影很显然只是投影，他并不悲伤悲伤的从来都只有你自己而不是他， **你而不是他** ，看啊看着他他在那里并不在这里，他根本不在这里 **他从来都不在这里** ，你不认识他，他只是你想象的造物，约翰·华生有一双蓝色的眼睛但他从来都不在这里， **他不在这里** 他不在他就在这里_约翰摇了摇头。

 

“我不在这里。”

 

夏洛克甩开约翰的手，捧着他的脸开始疯狂地亲吻他， _用尽他所拥有的一切和从未有过的一切去亲吻他。一个真爱之吻就能救回他，就是这样不是吗？一个吻就能让约翰死而复生，一个吻就能让约翰回到我身边，求求你回来吧约翰回到我身边，求求你回来，我知道这样一定能救回你，一定是这样一定是。_

 

“求求你也一样爱我吧。”夏洛克吻着约翰的嘴唇，他的脸颊，他的额头，“你的我唯一的灵魂伴侣，我知道你是。求求你也这样爱我吧。”

 

但约翰只是说：“我不能。因为我就是你。”

 

“我不想再这样孤独下去了。求求你。别再让我这样孤独下去了。我需要你，约翰，求求你。求求你了。我需要你。”夏洛克的吻像雨点一样落在他的眼睛，他的耳朵，他曲线完美的鼻子上。

 

“不，你不需要我。”约翰答道。他把夏洛克的左臂举到唇边亲吻它，那里布满了药物注射过的痕迹。约翰的亲吻燃烧得越来越炽烈，灼伤了夏洛克的血管和血液中的化学物质。这一切远超夏洛克的承受极限，让他再也抑制不住地痛哭出声。

 

约翰站起来，低头看着他。“你从来都不需要我。”随着每一次眨眼约翰都渐行渐远，夏洛克无论如何也跟不上他的脚步。他想站起来但他的双脚仿佛身处海底一样站立不稳。

 

“你为什么要这样做？”夏洛克的双眼张开，再张开，“别这样做。别离开我，约翰。”

 

他眨了眨眼。

 

一切又回到了221B，夏洛克穿着他的灰色衣裤和蓝色睡袍，而约翰穿着他的军队制服就像一道卡其色的伤痕。他的头盔让他显得更矮小些。鲜血从他肩膀上完全敞开的贯穿伤口中喷涌而出。约翰抓起他的步枪，他脸上的神情已经变得完全不同。

 

“我从来都不在这里。”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

距离他发邮件给迈克罗夫特但没有得到任何帮助已经过去了六个小时，距离夏洛克在床上叫出那个死去士兵的名字已经过去了十二个小时，而维克多又陷入了另一条死胡同。他感谢了他的线人，虽然这已经是他处理完的第五十起关于夏洛克的假警报了，现在他又不得不再去下一条肮脏的小巷寻找夏洛克的踪迹。

 

和他比较熟的几个线人都说最近没见过夏洛克（“好久都没看到他了，伙计，自从上次他嗑嗨之后”），更别说和他不太熟的那些了（“你说的是那个高个子有一头卷发的家伙吗？”）。最终他只剩下了一个选择：回贝克街去等着夏洛克回来。

 

在走回贝克街的路上，维克多试图回忆起整件事情是从什么时候开始变得不对劲的。当然他不可能像个傻瓜一样错过了所有细节，他不能再做那样的事了。包括他在内的所有人都已经发现夏洛克最近举止异常，他必须要想到一些不一样的东西才行。 _直面问题，特雷弗，这是你必须交出的答卷。如果你连这点东西都察觉不到，那你就是真的配不上他了。_

 

维克多又点上了一只夏洛克留给他的香烟，并且继续向西走。路上他看到了这几个月以来最明媚的阳光和最晴朗的天空，就好像这种天气里绝对不会有什么坏事发生。维克多是这么希望的，他从心底里这样希望。

 

“谢谢您，特纳夫人，我保证马上就还！我只不过是忘带我的钥匙了，又不得不帮忙照顾一下……夏洛克刚养的小狗。”维克多换上了一幅他最灿烂的笑容。

 

“哦我的天，我就知道昨天晚上肯定有什么东西一直在发出噪音！”特纳太太边说边递过来钥匙，“昨天晚上那小东西肯定是吓坏了，一整夜都又哭又叫，真是吓坏我了。”维克多努力不改变他脸上的神情，但他头脑开始飞速旋转，皮肤开始忍不住发痒。

 

“噢，我保证他会没事的，谢谢您。”他说着回到了221号。走进公寓里，维克多脱下大衣解开围巾，一如往常地把它们挂在栏杆上，试图让自己尽量平静下来。“夏洛克？”他大喊道。他本不该期待能得到回应，但此时此刻他并不愿意用常理去思考。

 

夏洛克可能只是睡着了，维克多走上楼梯的时候想。可卡因使用过度的夏洛克早该被列为世界第七大奇迹了。他记忆中就有很多次，他把一块冷水浸过的毛巾搭在夏洛克额头上，一边哼唱着科特·柯本或者瓦格纳或者电视上任意一首流行的广告歌曲，只希望能把夏洛克从药物造成的幻觉里重新带回到现实中。他叹了口气。

 

公寓里很冷，但一直都是这样的。夏洛克的画都已经包裹起来等待着送去画廊，除了其中的一幅，一幅巨大的肖像画露出那个士兵略带笑意的脸庞。维克多检查了一下撕破的包装纸，很明显是故意用力造成的破坏。“夏洛克，你到底在哪？”他又喊了一声。

 

他深深叹了口气，鼻腔里充满了夏洛克所说的那种“我在工作”的气味。维克多又看了看那幅画，用手指轻轻触了一下画面。颜料已经完全干了。他嗅了嗅空气。

 

跟随着气味，他来到了C号房敞开的大门前，透过潮湿霉变的味道分辨出了那股松节油、亚麻油和颜料的独特气味。他推开那扇在不平坦地面上反复刮擦的门。转过一个拐角，维克多可以看到闪烁着的银色画布，上面布满变幻的黑色阴影和灰色痕迹，直到他终于看到了一只熟悉的脚。“夏洛克，我的老天，我还以为你——”

 

然后他再也说不出话来。

 

他的身体不由自主地跪倒在那滩接近室温的血迹和夏洛克已经冰冷的尸体旁边。

 

这不可能。这不可能。

 

他不可能又开口说话了。他不可能又开口说了些蠢话就像是“你到底都干了些什么啊”还有“别这样我的天啊我求求你了我爱你”或者“你这个蠢货你这个自私的混蛋”这样一遍又一遍。他不可能开始歇斯底里地尖叫。他的声音不可能会被别人听到，也不可能他突然就被喧哗和噪音包围，人们更不可能想要帮他收回那只他紧紧握着夏洛克的手。

 

夏洛克浑身覆满了颜料，他的脸，他的头发，他的手，还有他的大腿——到处都是黑色。颜料把他的眼睛粘连在一起。苍白的皮肤从黑色颜料的覆盖下谨慎地显露出来，尤其是他的肩膀，就是在那里，夏洛克用调色盘的碎片割断了自己的腋动脉，皮肤缠绕着他凹陷的脸颊，脸颊上的眼泪已经完全干涸了。

 

在驶向巴茨医院的车上，维克多守在他身边，他打开了裹尸袋，轻轻拍了拍夏洛克的头发。他拍了拍他的头发。夏洛克的头发仍然湿着。他拍了拍他的头发。

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

夏洛克肩膀上的伤口和他所摄入的骇人药量让每个人包括莫莉在内都只能得出一个痛苦的结论：这就是夏洛克想要的。他只是终于找到了他最想要的东西，所以他走了，他得到了。结果就是这样而已。这个世界就是这样而已。已经没有什么可以再说的了。

 

每个人都这样相信。

 

除了维克多。

 

一段时间过后，警方调查过后，葬礼过后，难以置信的“油画Ⅲ”画展开幕过后（维克多没有参加，他崩溃了），维克多结束了他和汉普斯特德那个面包师之间无疾而终的关系，终于有机会坐下来读一读隶属于皇家陆军军医队约翰·哈米什·华生医生的档案。

 

他读了一遍，又一遍，又一遍。

 

承诺，忠诚，英勇，谦逊，无私，幽默，智慧，技巧。同样的勇敢和愚蠢。而且这只是报告里所写的，他知道就算他想要打给每一个相关的人来核实报告里的说辞，他们也只会完全同意其中的每一个字。约翰·华生是一个忠诚的朋友，一个最好的作画对象，只是错了时间错了地点。

 

他闭上眼睛，开始回忆起夏洛克。一条腿开始发麻，他就调整了一下坐姿，在第欧根尼俱乐部的静室里。他向杯子里多加了一点苏格兰威士忌。他再次换了坐姿。他思考了很长一段时间。

 

最后，他得出了两个结论：

 

1.灵魂伴侣真的存在

2.上帝真是残忍

 

仅此而已。

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

_夏洛克与士兵_

 

 

“如你所见，这些作品是独一无二的。”迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，已故的伟大画家夏洛克·福尔摩斯（1977-2013）的前任经纪人，倚着他的雨伞平静地说。他不知道的是，他刚刚所说的话也可以被归类为几个世纪以来人们对夏洛克·福尔摩斯作品的低估，而不仅仅是本世纪。福尔摩斯画廊近日在马里波恩全新开张，其中所展出的这几幅颇具怀旧风格的作品与公众对夏洛克·福尔摩斯的期待可以说是截然不同。曾经一度被誉为当代的迭戈·委拉斯开兹（或者当代的达·芬奇，尽管这样的类比毫无现实意义，因为达·芬奇的杰出只是由于他碰巧生活在更早的年代而已），夏洛克·福尔摩斯目前展出的一系列作品（也同样是他的遗作）被命名为《东风将至》（“早年间我曾经给他讲过一个故事，东风最终会带走我们所有人，没有人能从她的手中逃离。”），也显示出了福尔摩斯作为一个潜藏作家的另一面。

 

整个画展只展出了9幅画，所有的巨幅画布都留存着了无修饰的空白，其中点缀的黑灰色线条显然不是由笔刷绘制，而是福尔摩斯用自己的手指和身体部位画成的（其中几幅画还能在干燥的颜料中看到他留下的发丝）。“这些都是我弟弟最后的作品，”年长的福尔摩斯解释道，“它们仍然属于肖像画的范畴，但这些作品……”他停顿了几秒，眼中闪过意味不明的神色，“这些作品展示了其他作品都不具备的内涵。在他从前的作品中，夏洛克看到的是他的作画对象，而在这几幅作品中，他看到了他自己。”

 

很显然，夏洛克看到了他自己和约翰·华生。

 

约翰·华生上尉，福尔摩斯“油画III”的主题人物，在画展中反复出现多次（哈莉叶·华生，约翰·华生的姐姐，“油画III”的发起人之一，目前定居在加拿大安大略省，礼貌地拒绝了对此次画展发表评论）。在最主要的这一幅作品中，福尔摩斯和华生深深地相互凝视着，他们的双眼空洞无物。另一幅画中华生的脸庞坚硬如石，嘴角线条在失望中下垂，眼神阴森空荡。而在另一幅更具有冲击力的画作中，华生躺在桌子上，一处骇人的伤口贯穿了他的肩膀（精确到华生如何死在坎大哈），甚至连灰度也令人感到无比怪异。

 

但影响力最大的也许还是几幅自画像：福尔摩斯赤裸着面对我们，脸颊因为悲伤而扭曲，他怀里抱着华生，华生的背部线条接近完美，但肩膀上巨大的贯穿伤口仍然清晰可见；福尔摩斯盘腿而坐，双手覆盖着脸庞，他标志性的卷发痛苦卷曲如同铁丝密布；最后一幅是福尔摩斯扼死了另一个他自己。

 

当我向年长的福尔摩斯谈起我的感受，告诉他这次画展带给了我一种濒死般的绝望感，仿佛我也被扼住了咽喉一样难以呼吸的时候，他露出了然于心的微笑。“夏洛克会很高兴。”他沉思自语。那么夏洛克·福尔摩斯本人会怎么评价这场画展呢？迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯静静地环视着窗明几净的画廊。“他最喜欢伦敦的就是这一点。尤其是公园。我想他一定心满意足，他们现在在这里有一个家了。在这里，即使世界毁灭，他们两人也得以永生。”

 

他们？

 

“夏洛克·福尔摩斯和约翰·华生。”

 

_《东风将至》和夏洛克·福尔摩斯的“油画III”画展将于每周一至周五上午九点至下午五点在福尔摩斯画廊永久性展出。无需预定。_

 

_凯·雷利，卫报_

 

 

 

 

 

-全文完-

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
